Mascot
by NamineNasha
Summary: They say its only natural she became a Fairy Tail mage. After all where else does a fairy mage belong. She doesn't paticularly like being referred to as the mascot of the guild by a certian blue cat but she has to admit nothing beats Fairy Tail! They are the guild she has been looking for, their not just a guild their a family! Sting/Oc/Laxus
1. One

**Hello everyone, I'm a new writer to Fairy Tail. I've written a couple stories before this dealing with Young Justice, Naruto, and Kuroshitsuji all are still ongoing. I've wanted to do a story for Fairy Tail for a while and with help of my friend I decided to do this story. It's going to take place after the Grand Magic Games and since I don't know whats going to happen because I can't see into the future I'm just going to make up my own story! I hope you enjoy. Also the magic I made is different from Evergreens and a creation of my own.**

* * *

Walking along the street Lucy sighed to herself before checking her handwritten map, the people at the hotel told her the bookstore would be around here somewhere. It was the only bookstore that had the book she was looking for. A rare book that she had been dying to read, she absolutely had to have it.

She was ecstatic when Natsu and happy got a job in this city not only was she going to get paid but she was also going to finally get her. Pausing on the street she looked up and down before finally spotting it. It was a cute corner store with pink curtains in the window with the store's name written in black cursive.

"Finally" she cried jogging down the street.

Stepping inside she was greeted with a 'Good Afternoon', walking further in Lucy smiled. It was wonderful there were plush chairs, a cute chandelier, wood floors, flower arrangements, with cream color walls. It was a really cute store that mostly sold books that spoke to the female population. Letting out a happy hum she started to scan the shelves, walking up and down.

There were dozen she wanted!

Books that had been out of print, books she hadn't been able to find anywhere else, even news ones. Pulling the out she soon had a hefty pile of books. A pile she couldn't pay for, letting out a whine Lucy shifted through the books. But it was happening once more the pile she wanted was too big, "Ah there's too many, too many I want" she cried scratching her head in frustration. The most she could get was five and she had like eighteen.

Shifting through them she scowled, she could wait to see what happen with Princess Violet and her knight Blue.

That wasn't her favorite book. Putting it back on the shelf she then put back two more she had them, these were just the special editions. After that she put back six more they were from series she wasn't ecstatic about. She liked them but she could put off reading them now she just had nine left. She only had to put back five more and then find the book she was after and she have her five books to buy.

Hearing a squeal of joy Lucy blinked in surprised, she thought she was the only one in here besides the owner. Looking around she found some girl toward the back, gapping at her Lucy watched her stunned. She had loads of books surrounding her mangas, picture books, journals in pastel colors with butterflies and fairies on them, then many field guide, and others. She was still stacking the books up around her. Despite the fact she had an obscene amount of books Lucy couldn't help but smile. She used to be like that always getting new books by the truck load when she lived with her mother and father.

Reading had always been her passion, it was also the reason she wanted to write her own book.

She wanted to create a book that would rival the masters. She wanted to create a masterpiece that would have people clamoring to buy her book, not that she would care about the money. Sure it would be nice but the fact people would want her books and were willing to pay for them would bring her joy.

It would mean her works of art were worth something and that was always a good feeling. But ignoring that she shook her head, she had to get back to her own books. Going back to her books she held up two looking between them, one was a book she loved as a kid and the other was a book she heard about recently.

It was created by an author who was famous for her horror books dealing with vampires, demons, and succubus.

Only this time she chose to write an entirely different kind. An adventure romance about a girl who's searching for a fairy, along the way she meets different characters befriending them and even meeting her true love. She fights monsters and learns wondrous things. It sounded like an amazing book.

Finally smiling Lucy gave a soft sigh she knew which one to get putting back her childhood favorite she was about to put the fairy book in the pile to keep. About to put it down she didn't hear the girl from the back start to move she had a large stack of book in her arms and was making her way to the front.

She couldn't see a thing in front of her and was walking blind.

So it was no wonder when she slammed smack dab into the blond Fairy Tail mage. Falling to her butt Lucy yelled in shock then pain when heavy books rained down on her. The girl with books also let out a cry in pain when she landed on the pile of books a few lodging themselves into her gut.

"Ow…so not pleasant" said the girl.

"You can say that again sheesh don't you know not to walk with a stack that high" said Lucy sitting up with a scowl.

Sitting back on her knees the girl flashing her an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry but I was real excited I found so many books. But I suppose that's no excuse" said the girl. Sighing Lucy smiled, "Don't worry about it I know how it is when you find a bunch of books you like…but you're not seriously buying all of these are you" asked Lucy curious shifting through them all. Putting them back in piles she frowned when she notice something.

They were all about fairies.

Every single book had something to do with fairies or just had fairies on the cover or was pretty with flowers and butterflies. "Is this yours" asked the girl handing over her own fairy book. Taking it Lucy wonder how she separated this book from all of hers "Um y-yeah" said Lucy a little dazed, "Good choice that book is very good I read it not too long ago. The ladies idea about fairies is a little out there but it's still a pretty great book" said the girl happily.

"Um thanks…can I um ask why you have so many-" said Lucy trailing off.

"So many books on fairies sure I'll tell but how about at lunch my treat okay. I still have to pay for all these" said the girl beaming happily. "You want to tell me at lunch we just met" said Lucy frowning. "Well you're not yelling at me for slamming into you, most would so I figure why not. I can also say I'm sorry with lunch. Besides you seem like a book lover as well so you'll make great company and like my dad always said food's better with company" said the girl beaming at her all smiles.

She was a cute girl about her height with long wavy blond hair that reached her waist, her bangs fell into her eyes and on the left side of her head was a realistic butterfly clip. It looked so real the wings were in rainbow colors and the legs clasped around her hair. She had stunning blue eyes that looked like a crystal deep blue you see sometimes in the sky. She had a nice body with good curves she had some weight on her but nothing too bad. Her chest was probably a couple sizes smaller than herself but the girl had nicer legs nice, long, and tone. Not to mention they looked waxed and silky smooth.

Lucy was a bit jealous but at least she still had a more impressive chest guys were all about the chest. Not that she would know besides Loki, Natsu and Grey didn't pay her much attention and other guys were just pervs who liked any pretty girl.

She loved the guild but Fairy Tail had five perverts for every beauty and they had many beauties.

Smiling back Lucy couldn't help but say yes the girl was nice, "Sounds fun but how about I help you with your books" said Lucy smiling. "Sure and I can help you with finding your books" said the girl smiling happily at her. Nodding Lucy smiled back, "I'm Lucy" said Lucy standing up with the mystery girl.

"I'm Brooke Fairie" said Brooke taking her hand and shaking.

"Brooke Fairie" said Lucy frowning that was a rather unusual name.

Helping the girl take all the books to the front Lucy gapped when the price got higher and higher with each book. But the girl just kept smiling while the price kept racking up then just handed over the cash once it was finally done. Frowning Lucy sighed, sometimes she miss being filthy stinking rich.

"I really got to get a job I keep going at this pace the money is gonna run out" said Brooke frowning. "Huh" said Lucy surprised looking at her. Smiling Brooke started shoving books into a magical pack. It was an ice blue shoulder pack with snowflakes and little cute chibi snow fairies on it.

The pack was one she heard about it could store many things in it, it had a limit but apparently the girl had gotten a pack with a high limit. "My parent when they died they left me a small fortune but it can't last me forever especially the way I've been going. If it wasn't for the distraction my mage training brought me I would have blown through it already. But I have no self-control when I see this stuff I just have to get it no matter what" said the girl sighing.

"I'm guessing you're talking about fairie stuff" said Lucy picking up a book she hadn't stored yet.

"Yep" said Brooke happily.

Once she was done she found the book Lucy was searching for easily and they were both on their way to a cute café. Sitting across from each other they both order Lucy a hamburger with extra fries and a fruit smoothie and Brooke got a fruit salad with ice cream sundae, two slices of cheese cake with strawberry sauce drizzled on it and a fruit smoothie of her own. "Sorry I order so much I was so caught up in a couple of books I forgot to eat so I'm pretty starved" said Brooke blushing embarrassed. "It's no issue the boy I hang out can eat three entire pigs by himself" said Lucy laughing.

"Wow that's a lot of meat" said Brooke impressed.

"So do you not like meat are you a vegetarian" asked Lucy curious. "No I like ham and steak I just don't eat it all that often" said Brooke shrugging. Nodding Lucy smiled, "So tell me why do you have so many books on fairies. You had a lot and I mean a lot" said Lucy curious.

Smiling Brooke sighed, "I guess you could say I'm obsessed with them" she said amused. "Obsessed with fairies" said Lucy intrigued. "Yep ever since I was little my mom told me fairies are the silent guardians of the earth. They protect nature and the dreams of everyone. I absolutely loved them I often spent all day looking for them only pausing for food breaks and studying. So I was ecstatic when I finally met and befriended one" said Brooke shocking Lucy.

"What! You actually met a fairy no way" said Lucy stunned.

"You actually believe I did…usually people tell me I'm lying" said Brooke surprised. "You say you met one who am I to say you didn't. I didn't see the dragons that raised my friends but I believe in them, believing in a fairy isn't hard" said Lucy winking. Smiling Brooke blushed, "Thanks this is the first time anyone's believed me" said Brooke touched. Nodding Lucy peered at her curious, "Tell me what's a fairy like" asked Lucy excited.

"Their kind beautiful creatures, a little mischievous and they like games. But their loyal and if they like you or love you they'll never let you forget it. Their kinda attention hogs but very warm and loving plus their amazing, nature follows their commands. Their emotions can actually affect nature, Lucinda my fairy once got so angry she created a thunderstorm" said Brooke laughing.

Staring stunned Lucy crossed her arms, "Wow! Remind me to never piss off a fairy" she said amazed.

"Yep fairies are amazing; I've been searching for her ever since the day she left. She told me she had to go and she didn't know if she be able to come back. But I want to find her again most definitely, she's the reason I was able to move on after my parents death.

I traveled with her and saw so many wonderfully beautiful things.

Then because of her I met my teacher and fellow students, sure it was by accident because I was looking for her and ran into them but still. She indirectly helped me shape my destiny. I have to thank her properly and tell her how much she means to me and how thankful I am" said Brooke trailing off stuck in her own day dream.

"Is that why you read so many books about fairies" asked Lucy curious.

Blinking coming back to her senses Brooke smiled, "Yeah I read anything I can because there is a fact about fairies no one knows. No one but someone who's met a fairy, I guess you could say I'm hoping one will get to meet an author and they'll write about the experience. It's a good chance too they usually flock to authors and artist. They like the auras of them" said Brooke smiling. "Aura's of authors and artists" said Lucy curious. "Yeah they're stock full of dreams and dreams help fuel their magic. Lucinda always told me I had such pure dreams that she couldn't help but be drawn to me" said Brooke.

"Huh that makes sense I suppose" said Lucy nodding.

Falling silent when their food arrived the two girls ate in silence before Lucy paused, "Wait you said one thing you know about fairies that no one else could know unless they met one. What is it? Is it some big secret like they can only eat flowers or is it they're color blind" asked Lucy curious.

She wanted to know!

"Well it's kinda lame but Lucinda told me it's true for all fairies. But-" said Brooke leaning in lower her voice as she looked around for eavesdroppers. Leaning in herself Lucy looked around for eavesdroppers herself wondering if it was good to be cautious or just silly. Once Brooke was sure no one was listening in on them she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Spicy things" she said. "Huh!" cried Lucy shocked leaning back into her seat.

"Yep spicy things they can't eat them, they throw up and run around like their on fire. They sweat a lot and then pass out, my fairy accidently ate curry once and…well let's just say she couldn't move for a month" said Brooke chuckling. "No way that's kinda lame" said Lucy disappointed.

"I know right" said Brooke amused as she took a sip of her smoothie.

Frowning Lucy sighed before perking up, "Um I have a question…are they really weak to iron like in the fairytales" asked Lucy curious. "Totally if you stab a fairy with iron their sure to die, well no they might not but they have a very good chance it's why they only use steel or even diamond. Lucinda actually had a dagger made of diamond" said Brooke frowning. "Wow so if one was to go evil and attack you just find iron" said Lucy making a note.

"Yep they even get weak around it and if they touch it, it burns them. It's agonizing for them to be around iron the one time she was exposed to it she nearly died…I was so scared when it happen" said Brooke frowning. "Wow, that's intense what happen did you two get attacked or something" asked Lucy curious.

"Yeah by a dark fairy just like us humans they have their good and bad. A dark fairy was trying to kill her it was willing to use iron to try to finish her. Stupid really all that happen was the dark fairy did itself in" said Brooke sighing. "Wow dark fairies too huh" said Lucy frowning.

She wondered if they attacked a lot, "Don't worry fairies only attack other fairies. They don't really like talking with humans, I mean they like us but they see us more as an energy source then anything" said Brooke squashing her fears. "I don't know if I like that but I guess it's better than nothing huh" said Lucy frowning.

"Yep" said Brooke laughing.

Talking a bit more Lucy found she really liked Brooke; she was a nice girl just a little weird with her whole love fairies thing. The girl bought things just because they were fairy like or reminded her of fairies, but she learned Brooke was a mage as well. Although she hadn't learn what kind of magic she used yet, but she was curious. What kind of magic did a fairy lover use, it had to be cool!

Finally getting up to walk back to the hotel Lucy walk along side Brooke apparently the fairy obsessed girl had a hotel nearby.

"So are you looking for a guild or have you found one" asked Lucy curious.

Looking over Brooke furrowed her brow, "I'm looking for one, I want one that hits me right here" said Brooke thumping her first to her chest over her heart.

"One that hits you in your heart" said Lucy smiling.

"Teacher said we couldn't truly finish our training and get strong unless we found our reasons for learning magic. She suggested that we join a guild to find our way. I thought I had my way but she sent me away too so I guess not" said Brooke sadly. "Why do you think you learn magic? Not to mention what makes you finding out your reason for practicing magic make you a better mage" asked Lucy.

"Well…originally the only reason I decided to become a mage was because I thought I could get closer to Lucinda. I thought if I became a mage I could find her with my power. I still want that but I guess things have changed…I want to protect and I want a family. I miss my momma and papa, I've never had any siblings and me and my other relatives haven't been all that close. They aren't horrible to me and they love me and me them but it just-" said Brooke trailing off.

"Even though you share blood you can't help but feel further apart. You love them deep down but you sorta just feel you don't belong and that makes you feel a little guilty. So you want to find a family one that warms your soul right" said Lucy knowingly. When she was younger that's how it felt with her father.

For so long they never really had a relationship. She loved him because he was her father but she couldn't help but feel like they were strangers and feel awkward around him at time. When mama was alive everything as warm and cozy but when she died a winter of freezing wind blew in and didn't thaw till Fairy Tail. From her point of view Fairy Tail was exactly what Brooke needed, nodding to herself Lucy turned to face Brooke who paused when she did.

"Brooke" she said excited, after this would be the first time she invited someone to come to the guild.

She wonder if this was how Natsu felt inviting her.

Staring at her curious Brooke's look went from calm and curious to weary and alert in three seconds. Blinking in confused Lucy look around before crying out in worry, a bunch of perverted weirdo appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. How did she not see them? They were dressed in dark colors but all wore red scarves and even styled their hair similar. Oily slick back look and they all wore glasses and had tooth picks in their mouths.

Clearly they wanted to show they were together, looking around worried she stepped back to bump into Brooke's back. The girl seemed to be checking out their opponents as well. "Ah where's Natsu when I need him" she cried aloud silently cursing existence. Why did she always run into perverts when she was out alone or even with just Happy who usually made the situation worst with just talking.

"Teh this always happens boys after my cute innocent beauty" she said trying to act annoyed but she couldn't help but strike a pose to empathize her cute charms. "Lucy this isn't the time to make yourself a victim you're a mage correct" said Brooke become surprisingly serious.

Feeling a hit of guilt Lucy sighed, "Um right sorry" she said before reaching for her for her keys.

Taurus would be a good match for these guys. "Temporary team up?" asked Brooke curious. "Sure" said Lucy smirking. "Ah aren't you girls so cute thinking you can stop us, truly it gives me chills" said the one who looked to be in charge.

"Really don't you guys get better lines? It's always the same old one" said Lucy sighing dramatically. "Enough talk" yelled the guy charging.

Grabbing Taurus's key Lucy held it out, "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" she cried slashing the key through the air.

In a flash Taurus appeared flexing him muscles letting out a battle cry, "Lucy-san I'll protect your nice body" said Taurus like usual before charging into battle. "You're a Celestial Spirit Mage, wow that magic is as rare as mine" said Brooke impressed. "Brooke fight" said Lucy smiling. "Oh right" she said like it dawned on her.

Turning back to her opponents Brooke took a stance, "Fairy Make: Ice" yelled Brooke.

"Fairy Make" said Lucy surprised before watching Brooke get swallowed up in sparkling ice blue lights it completely hid her from view. Watching her leap up Lucy was greeted with a stunning sight, Brooke had completely changed it was like a combination of Mirajane and Ezra's magic.

Brooke's skin became paler almost transparent and her hair changed color.

It became pin straight reaching her knees turning glossy pitch black, with little snowflake charms.

Her outfit changed into a sparkling icy blue dress that tied around the neck leaving the back bare. The skirt stops three inches past her thighs with dark blue fringe handing from the bottom of the skirt. A silver chain hung lopsided on her waist with snowflake charms hanging on it and she had dark blue knee high blue boots, with matching fingerless gloves.

She even had wings they were large crescent shaped lined in dark blue with the inside a transparent icy blue white snowflakes.

"Amazing" said Lucy stunned, the men were equally stunned by Brooke's change of appearance. "Avalanche" yelled Brooke thrusting her hands at the men. At once white snow burst from her hands enveloping the men in its wet cool grip pushing them back, along with snapping everyone from their surprise.

Fighting together both girls were able to beat the bad guy's silly, pausing to observe their results. Smiling Lucy looked back over to observe Brooke; she actually turned into a fairy. She made Evergreen magic look like a pallor trick compared to hers. "Brooke your magic is amazing" said Lucy excited.

"Huh" said Brooke surprised.

"You're an actual fairy" said Lucy beaming.

Smiling Brooke laughed before shaking her head, "I don't even compare to a fairy Lucy. A real fairy is so much more amazing, they literally take your breath away and dazzle you. Then their power well let's just say try not to get on their bad side, fairies are like dragons ancient powerful beings. Only instead of going missing they went into hiding and erase their existence. But thanks for the compliment!" said Brooke smiling.

"Lucy" yelled Natsu from a distance.

Looking back Lucy frowned to see Natsu coming, now after the fight he arrives. "Lucy" yelled Happy gliding alongside him. "Who is that beautiful creature coming toward us" cried Brooke stunned and excited. "Huh" cried Lucy surprised. She sure as hell hoped Brooke wasn't talking about Natsu because if so the girl was seriously messed up. "Um you mean Natsu the pink hair guy" said Lucy pointing to Natsu who was getting closer.

"No that cute creature by his side" said Brooke with sparkles in her eyes.

"Happy!" cried Lucy blanching.

"Happy is that adorable beings name" she squealed.

"No, no, Brooke Happy is far from adorable try annoying" said Lucy waving her hand in front of her face quickly trying to discourage the girl. Once Natsu and Happy were close enough both skidded to a stop, "AHHH Lucy found a monster" yelled Happy pointing to Brooke. "How is she a monster stupid cat" yelled Lucy.

"I find that insulting flying cute blue creature that's cat like" said Brooke pouting crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not cat like I am a cat" said Happy. "Happy she's not a monster she's well she's a fairy" said Lucy smiling at Brooke. "Cats don't talk or fly or stand on two feet" said Brooke pointedly.

Looking at her Happy let out a gasp like he just realized that was in fact true, "Lucy I'm not a cat. I'm nothing like a cat what am I" he cried panicked. "Happy you were there when we found out you're an Exceed" said Lucy rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah" said Happy back to normal in seconds.

"Stupid Cat" mutter Lucy under her breath before looking at Natsu who was just staring at Brooke.

"Natsu don't stare its rude" scolded Lucy.

"You're a fairy" he said finally a wide smiled crossing his face.

"No she's got no tail Natsu" said Happy floating behind Brooke pulling up her dress to show white short.

"Hey what the hell you stupid cat fairies don't have tail who told you that nonsense! Not to mention it's rude to pull up a ladies skirt!" cried Brooke forcing her skirt down as she glared. "Eh your right she must be broken" said Natsu appearing behind her once more lifting her skirt.

"Damn it cut it out fairies don't have tails" yelled Brooke landing a round house kick to Natsu's head.

Smashing to the ground the pinkette leaped back up his grin still present. "You should come to Fairy Tail" he said happily. "You can be the mascot even if you're broken and don't have a tail" said Happy. "Say that one more time and I'll break off your tail" threaten Brooke. "Ah Natsu help the fairy wants to steal my tail for her own" yelled Happy flying to Natsu. "Damn it cut that out fairies don't have tail" yelled Brooke.

"Ha, ha, your funny you're definitely coming to Fairy Tail" yelled Natsu clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go deciding things by yourself" cried Brooke annoyed. "But you have to come you're a fairy. It's only natural a fairy is in Fairy Tail, right Happy!" said Natsu looking over for Happy to confirm it. "Aye" he cried lifting up his paw to final it.

"I told you not to decide things by yourself beside I will only join a guild that touches my heart" said Brooke stubbornly. "Actually Brooke before the fight I was going to suggest to you, you should check out Fairy Tail. You don't have to but come with us and visit the guild; you may love it like I do. I know Fairy Tail always touches my heart" said Lucy placing her hands over her heart smiling at Brooke happily.

Watching her Brooke looked between the two before shrugging.

"Sure, why not, I don't have anywhere to be so why not come see Fairy Tail" said Brooke nodding with a smile of her own. "Alright we get a fairy" yelled Natsu jumping up. "Nothing's been decided and I'm not a Fairy I'm a Fairy Mage" said Brooke sternly. "If she's a fairy mage what's Ever" said Happy frowning.

"A phony…second class, cheap knockoff" said Natsu naming things.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that" said Lucy smirking at Natsu.

"Ha like I'm scared I'll fight her, Freed, Bixlow, and Laxus" Natsu declared.

"Aye" cried Happy.

* * *

**If you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone sorry for the very long wait but I had to make sure it was absolutly perfect I have have the most trouble with the first and second chapter. I give a speical thanks to Minami who helped me with this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

So it seemed Natsu had motion sickness.

Staring at the moaning and groaning pink hair mage Brooke frowned wondering how it affected him so much. He literally look like he was dying just because the train was moving. "Man talk about a lame weakness" muttered Brooke frowning at him.

"Natsu's weakness is lame that's for sure but we all have them. For Spirit mages you take our keys we're down and out. We've also been known to be weak fighters because we summon spirits to fight for us, I fight with mine though. But I'm still nowhere near the others" said Lucy sighing.

"Lucy always gets smacked on her butt" teased Happy hiding his smile behind his paws.

"Shut up stupid cat no one smacks my butt" grumbled Lucy glaring.

"At least you try your best in the end that's all you can do" said Brooke smiling.

"What's your weakness" asked Happy beaming.

"Well when using my magic the opposing element to the one I'm using is my weakness. When I use ice I'm weak to fire, if I could tap into fire then water would be my weakness" said Brooke casually. "If you could tap into fire…you can use more than one element" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes in fact someday I'll be able to use up to six, which is actually pretty impressive for people who practice my magic. Not even my master can control six, she can only control up to four. Although I'm not alone, Timber one of my fellow pupils will reach six someday as well" said Brooke happily. "How many can you use now?" asked Happy crawling up to sit next to her, "Only two water and ice" said Brooke.

"Water and ice why only those two" asked Lucy.

"…Well I try and try my hardest but I'm not exactly the greatest. It's a slow process for me to basically well get the element. You see to be able to transform and use the element you have to go through a vigorous training. To become a nature fairy mage in the first place you have to hear the voice of nature" said Brooke frowning. "Hear the voice of nature" asked Lucy curious.

"Yes, if you can't hear the voice you can't practice fairy nature magic" said Brooke nodding.

"Fairy nature magic" repeated Happy.

"To tell you the truth I don't even know if I've heard the voice of nature but apparently since I've met a fairy I qualify. But due to the fact I'm not really sure if I've heard the voice I sorta have problems with my training. You basically submerge yourself in the element your training in till you've become one with it. When you've mastered it you will be able to talk to it, sense even the smallest changes in it. You become the element in a sense and you're able to use it freely because it's simply an extension of yourself" said Brooke quietly.

"…You become the element?" said Lucy puzzled.

That was kinda weird.

"You become water does that mean I can drink you" asked Happy excitedly. Looking at the cat with twin looks of disbelief both girls sighed, "Sorry Happy but no you can't drink me" said Brooke patting him on the head.

"But back to what we were saying I'm guessing you have trouble connecting with the element because you're searching for a voice in a way. You don't really know how to connect because unlike your fellow students you didn't learn you could use it like they did" said Lucy knowingly.

Smiling Brooke nodded, "You hit it in the ball park. My training is actually a lot different from their because of that fact. They actually learn through just training, they do exercises with the element but they don't have to do it like me" said Brooke disenchanted. She had it so much worst then her fellow pupils. "So how do you have to do it" asked Lucy a little amused at Brooke's mopey expression.

"To gain water I basically live at a lake for four months, a river and waterfall for four months, and last an ocean for four months. So to sum it up I spent a whole year at three sites with water before I was even able to attempt a transformation. I didn't get it the first time either I actually had to train six more months before my first successful transformation. It takes me so long; after I got water I live the rest of the year on a mountain peek and was able to get ice. Six months is my shortest time ever" said Brooke scowling.

"Wow you really do suck" said Happy laughing hitting Brooke with another spell of depression.

"Happy!" scolded Lucy.

Sighing Brooke shook her head, "Don't worry I'm used to it, one of my fellow pupils love to rub that in my face" said Brooke scowling. "Don't let that stuff bother you I'm sure you have some redeeming quality about your magic we all have something to be proud of" said Lucy smiling. "Well I will be able to master six. Not even Saylor will be able to do that" said Brooke smirking.

"You guys have limits to how many you can control" said Happy puzzled.

"Basically someday I will be able to control fire, plants, wind, and even the weather. But that's all I'll never be able to control iron or poison. Electricity is also out along with light and shadows" said Brooke sighing. She was so hoping she would have gotten a few of those.

"I just got the basics" said Brooke disappointed.

"That's still impressive Brooke" said Lucy reassuringly.

"Yeah sure whatever you say" said Brooke dully making Lucy scowl at her. "Take the compliment" scolded Lucy. "Aye" said Brooke smirking a little as she copy Happy. "No fair she's copying me" cried Happy upset waving his arms about.

Falling back in silence Brooke watched the scenery pass by, they were riding through a forest. "So tell me about your fellow pupils" said Lucy smiling.

Were they like Lyon and Grey or did she have a relationship with them like Erza did with her old friends.

"Okay um well let's see my friend Timber was my best friend as we trained and she was talented. She was able to control three elements before we had to part ways. In her letters she told me she joined Blue Pegasus, she said it's full of pretty playboys but their good people. She controls Wind, Fire, and Iron but will also in the future be able to control Poison, Shadows, and Light" said Brooke smiling.

"Your friend can control six like you" said Lucy smiling.

"Yep we're the only two, it's different for everyone. Like Anne she only ever be able to control two Water and Fire. At the moment she can only control fire she joined Mermaid Heel in hope their leader will make her strong. My teacher only controls four, and like her two of my fellow pupils can only control four. Maya who's in Lamia Scale she will control poison, fire, light, and shadow but at the moment only controls poison and light. Then there is Saylor she's a witch and way to arrogant. She's thinks she's the best because she learned three elements first, but Maya told me she saw her running with Sabertooth" said Brooke annoyed, Saylor always annoyed her.

"Saber!" cried Happy shock, "Sabertooth!" yelled Natsu fire in his eyes but with one bump on the track he was back to a mess trying his best not to puke.

"What's your beef with Sabertooth?" asked Brooke curious.

Frowning Lucy crossed her arms, "Didn't you hear about the Grand Magic Games" asked Lucy wondering how she could not know. Everyone knew about their rivalry with Sabertooth. Hell the last fight had been basically a final showdown between their guild and Sabertooth. "I don't really keep up with stuff that goes on. I tend to stay in my own world, it's a bad habit but its what I do…if there was a war going on I probably never know about it till two years after" said Brooke giving a small chuckle. "Wow your dumb aren't you" said Happy frowning.

"Happy!" scolded Lucy, "Don't worry I understand I do sound pretty stupid but I've always been like that living in my own world. Even when my parents were alive" said Brooke with a sad smile. "…If you don't mind me asking what happen to your parents" questioned Lucy curious.

She talked like she was alone from the beginning.

"…It's kinda weird I'm not exactly sure what happen but it was on my birthday. I was so excited, I usually don't get excited on my birthday but Lucinda was going to give me a big surprise. I went out early to be with her because of that, it probably saved my life because after I got my surprised I ran back home. It was snowing and cold so I didn't want to stay out too long but when I got back I was in for a big surprise" said Brooke frowning.

"What happen" asked Happy concerned.

"…The manor was engulfed in flames. I'll never forget that image the sky a bleak grey and snow falling melting before it hit the ground. The flames looked so much more vivid against the grey sky. I was worried so not thinking about safety I ran inside to look for my parents, I only found my mom and it was already too late. She was just about gone she had been in some fight someone had pushed a sword through her. She only had enough energy to tell me happy birthday and that she loved me and would always love me, then she gave me her last present and she died" said Brooke sighing.

She hated thinking back then so many unanswered questions about that tragedy, so many questions she never answer and probably never would.

"Sorry Brooke" said Happy crawling up on the seat with her giving her arm a light hug, "Thank you Happy but don't worry I'm over it what happen is in the past and I can't change it" said Brooke patting his head. "What about your father?" asked Lucy stunned.

"Not really sure people just assume he died in the blaze as well they never found his remains. They think he just got burnt down to his bones" said Brooke sighing. "That's horrible who would do that" asked Lucy scowling. "I don't know at first when I traveled with Lucinda I tried to look for answers but could never find them. I started to get depressed and stopped eating. Lucinda then told me I was alive for a reason and that I shouldn't torture myself over this. Answers wouldn't take the pain away and I was only hurting myself further by looking for them. She told me to live this life I was given as if it was a gift because it was. I didn't die" said Brooke smiling.

"Lucinda sounds nice" said Lucy smiling.

"She's the greatest…I hope I get to see her again" said Brooke beaming.

"So what was your last gift Brooke?" asked Happy curious.

It was probably something amazing and cool for a last gift it had to be! "The butterfly" said Brooke happily pointing to the little silver and glass butterfly clip she had in her hair. Looking up both Lucy and Happy studied it. It was pretty the body was made of silver and it looked as if the legs and wings could move. The legs were most likely moveable so she could clasp it onto her hair and the wings to make different styles. The wings where made of beautiful glass though it had all the colors of the rainbow reflected in them so brightly.

"That's lovely" said Lucy smiling.

"Yeah my mom actually made it and with rare materials. Some guy once saw it and asked to look at it, he clocked at seven hundred thousand. It came out to that because of the materials and the craftsmanship" said Brooke stroking the butterfly.

"What!" cried Lucy and Happy shocked and stunned.

That was a lot for one little butterfly.

"Yep it's ridiculously priced but apparently the materials have some magical properties, I've only notice it can help shield me from certain spells. Make me aware enough to break free. Like sleeping spells, illusion spells, and hypnotizing spells it shields me enough to make wake up" said Brooke.

"That must come in handy" said Lucy impressed.

"It really does" said Brooke nodding.

Watching the scenery pass by Brooke fell into a trance watching the trees and nature zoom pass them, it seemed so long ago her parents died. Like decades when it was only years, it still bugged her but she couldn't remember anything that would help her find the culprits. The Magic Council did a huge investigation but as far as she knew they never came up with anything. She even went to different people to help them bring out any memories she might have suppressed. But all she got was since she was unsure if she had any they couldn't be sure whether anything was genuine. She could have suppressed memories or she could have simply made up memories to and solve the mystery. So her memories were completely out of the question to help her. "Brooke are you alright you look sad" said Happy looking up at her concerned.

"Huh…sorry don't worry I'm just thinking of the past so many unanswered questions. It was actually investigated by the Magic Council and everything but nothing, it was like they were just attack by nothing. I've put it behind me but it still bugs me, they were my parents" said Brooke sighing softly.

Frowning Lucy nodded, "It must be frustrating not knowing anything" she muttered sympathetically.

It seemed both Natsu and Brooke suffered from not knowing what happen to their parents. She couldn't imagine how horrible it was to not know your parents fate, she may have lost her parents but at least she knew how or why they were gone. "Right well as depressing as that conversation was let's move on to a happier subject tell me what's Fairy Tail like!" said Brooke cheering up immediately.

Smiling Lucy nodded before pausing to think of it, "Think of a demolition team full of so much energy that it should be illegal. Whatever this team touches blows up and causes a lot of trouble and alot of headaches" said Lucy seriously.

Staring at her stunned Brooke found herself waiting for the but that was sure to come, because that serious didn't sound like a guild one should choose. "But" said Lucy beaming finally saying it, "With all its fault and headaches you always wear a smile and laugh till you insides hurt" said Lucy chuckling.

"Fairy Tail sounds intense" said Brooke amused.

"Fairy Tail has a ton of strong guys, Natsu's one of them but Erza and Laxus are the strongest along with Gildarts who's even stronger than them!" cried Happy munching on a fish. "Should I even join I mean with my level am I even worthy of being in Fairy Tail" asked Brooke concerned.

"Don't worry I thought that in the beginning too but that doesn't matter to them. They'll take in anyone just remember to never turn your back on your friends. Don't try to hurt the guild and don't disobey the master when Erza is in punishing distance. She tends punish one more than the master she doesn't want anyone to sully the Fairy Tail name" said Lucy smiling.

"Erza sounds scary" said Brooke frowning.

"Erza is scary but she's also really sweet and kind, she's like an older sister who is kind but strict. She's beautiful and kind, a little vulnerable and a lot more girly then she looks. She likes sweets and pretty noise I always find her going through my things. But she always comes through in a pinch and doesn't let her power go to her head. She actually really modest" said Lucy happily.

Chuckling Brooke gazed at Lucy amused, "Erza sounds really great not as scary in fact she sounds pretty cool!" said Brooke excited to meet this mysterious Erza. "The others might lead you to believe she's a lot scarier than she actually is but she's not, she's really nice" said Lucy happily.

"Erza sounds really interesting" said Brooke really intrigued.

The rest of the trip Lucy described her friends to Brooke; she explained Cana's drinking, Juvia's obsessive love, Grey's stripping, and Reedus's skill with a paintbrush. She told her about Marco and Wakaba's pervy ways, Mira's goofy nature, and how Elfman was a man's man. It seem Fairy Tail was filled with strange characters and with each story that spilt from the blonds lips Brooke found herself more and more eager. She hadn't been this excited about something since she met Lucinda and then her master.

Closing her eyes she fell asleep with images of what she thought the guild would be, of what the people looked like.

* * *

Stretching her muscles Brooke popped all her joints and yawned tiredly she got some sleep but not very good sleep.

"I hate long train rides" said Lucy groaning. Looking over at the puddle of sick dragon slayer Brooke chuckled, "I think he agrees" she said amused. "Natsu you look like a slug" said Happy poking his cheek. "I agree" said Brooke laughing amused. "Shut up Happy…ugh Brooke" he said trying not to puke. "Yeah don't say my name like you want to puke" said Brooke glaring.

"Come on Natsu perk up your off the train" scolded Lucy glaring at the pink dragon slayer.

Smirking Brooke crossed her arms and stared down at the dragon slayer, "Ah leave him be he's had a hard day. How about this if he's unable to move we'll get a wagon to pull him on, how's that sound Natsu" she said teasingly. Leaping up pale white Natsu started to wobble though the station. "Brooke's evil" said Happy snickering behind his paws. Chuckling Brooke smirked, "Just a little" she said walking after the wobbly Natsu.

His color seemed to be coming back, "Well let's drop off our stuff off at my place then I'll take you to the guild" said Lucy happily. "I was thinking I just get a hotel I don't want to impose" said Brooke chuckling. Smiling Lucy grabbed Brooke's wrist, "Nonsense you'll stay with me I'll enjoy the company" she said smiling happily. "Lucy is a liar she's never happy when me and Natsu come over" said Happy pointing at Lucy accusingly.

"That's because you two break in who would like an unwanted guest" snapped Lucy glaring at the cat annoyed.

Looking down at the little blue cat Brooke briefly wonder why he chose to walk but ignored that she had to ask, "You and Natsu break into her apartment" Brooke questioned amused. "Lucy's home is a lot of fun" cried Happy flying up. "Really" said Brooke intrigued, "How is it fun it's a regular apartment?!" snapped Lucy.

"It's fun because Lucy's there" said Natsu looking back with a weak smiled. Staring at him a little stunned Lucy looked away with a bashful look a small smile on her lips, "Natsu" she said quietly. Smiling herself Brooke couldn't help but think that the blond girl had feelings for the dragon slayer.

They would make a cute couple that was for sure.

"Natsu I think Lucy's constipated she's got a weird look" said Happy nonchalantly.

"Happy!" snarled Lucy her face twisting into an evil one. Laughing Happy flew off toward the woods with Natsu trailing after him. "Is he going to be okay" asked Brooke amused. "Yes sometimes it takes him a bit to get back in action other times he's fine the moment it stops but that is usually when he needs to fight" said Lucy leading Brooke into town.

Dropping off their stuff Lucy lead Brooke to the guild feeling a bubbly sensation in her stomach. This would be the first time she every brought someone to join the guild. Erza brought Wendy, Natsu brought her, and Grey brought Juvia who in turn brought Gajeel now it was her turn. She was even bringing a fairy to the guild this was just so meant to be. "You sure I'll be allow in" asked Brooke sounding nervous.

Looking back Lucy grinned, "Trust me when I say you will you'll be more than welcome. They're gonna ecstatic to meet you…except Evergreen don't be surprised if she hates you. But it's not you personally she just fancies herself a real fairy so anyone else fairy like she despises" said Lucy chuckling nervously.

"Ok" said Brooke confused.

"She'll also probably be jealous that you've met an actual fairy" said Lucy.

"Ah yes meeting fairies is a wonderful thing I won't blame her for being jealous. I be jealous of her if I found out she met a fairy…she's never met one right because that's my thing" said Brooke looking over cautiously.

"As far as I know she just grew obsessed with them through books" said Lucy nodding.

"My mom was the same she grew obsessed through picture and was always doing research on them" said Brooke. Looking at Brooke surprised Lucy scowled, "Research fairies" she said confused. Who researched fairies for a living? "Yeah she's always believed in fairies and she's believes they have a reason for living. Other than helping nature along, she's believe they've have a bigger purpose in life" said Brooke smiling.

"Do they?" asked Lucy curious if anyone would know it should be Brooke.

"I'm afraid I never got around to asking I mostly just played with Lucinda I was still real young. I don't even know what mom thought they could do I think it had something to do with doors or I don't know. I just remember doorways being in her research, I looked a couple of times as a kid because I was in love with fairies as much as her" said Brooke smiling.

"What about your dad?" asked Lucy curious.

"My dad did research with um well magic" said Brooke shrugging.

"Just magic" said Lucy looking over to see Brooke staring up.

"I'm not exactly sure what his research was he never liked me in his office so I didn't go there often. I really didn't go near him he was always holed up in his office working or out doing his field work" said Brooke frowning. Her father was always a sore subject he always seemed so cold and distant to her. She was always afraid of him; he always seemed so dangerous and huge. Looking at Brooke cautiously Lucy frowned at the suddenly sadden girl. She looked rather heartbroken and sad reaching out touching her shoulder Lucy gave her a concerned look, "You okay you don't look so good want to go wait to meet everyone?" she asked.

"No I'm good sorry I just get a little out of sorts when my dad is mention. I never really got to know him and now I never will" said Brooke depressed. "I know what you mean…Just when I thought I should get to know my dad I find out he died a month before I got back" said Lucy frowning. "Timing sucks" said Brooke switching to annoy. "You speak the truth" said Lucy chuckling.

Arriving at the guild in record time Lucy and Brooke stood outside for a few minutes to let Brooke build up her nerves. She was actually very nervous. Brooke never spent much time around others. The biggest group she was around was her teacher and four fellow pupils. Most of her life was fairly solitary or in a small group, she always wished to be in a big close knit family but feared it as well.

"Don't worry so much Brooke trust me you'll fit right in" said Lucy smiling.

"If you say so" said Brooke swallowing the lump in her throat.

Walking up to the guild with Brooke Lucy hoped the members were on their best behavior she wanted them to make a good impression on Brooke. The first meeting she had with them could have gone over better and she had an idea it would have if Natsu hadn't been there. Then again their rough housing and destructive nature was what made them, them. But at least for today she hope they were on the best behavior they could shock Brooke after she made her choice.

Walking up Lucy felt her stomach and heart drop when the sight of chairs, mugs, tables, and food flying through the air were seen.

"Grey you basterd what did you say" yelled Natsu.

"I guess you were right about his recovery" said Brooke laughing watching the pink hair mage throw punches at some raven hair boy. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true flame breath" yelled the one named Grey. Watching the two of them vividly was a pretty girl with short dark blue hair that curled at the ends. She had on a black hat and wore a dress of dark blue, "Grey-sama you can win!" she shouted excitedly.

Watching them tumble they soon smacked into some tall muscular man with spiky white hair, "Natsu, Grey to be a man you must fight not squab-" he started before both boys punched him in the face. "Shut up Elfman" they roared before once more resuming their fight.

After the white hair man hit the ground a small girl was at his side with a worried expression "Elf-nii-chan" she cried. She was cute with wide blue eyes and short white hair cute in a cute boyish style.

Chaos was all around them everyone was fighting and few where just acting as spectators but one thing was certain they were all having fun.

Laughing some more Brooke looked over, "So is it always like this" she asked the slumped over Lucy. Standing up straight Lucy gave an exasperated sigh before smiling, "Usually Elfman doesn't get knocked out so soon but pretty much" she said laughing. "They look fun" said Brooke laughing again.

"Yeah just don't ever try to break up fight trust me it doesn't end well" said Lucy informatively.

Nodding Brooke looked over when a pretty girl in a reddish pink dress came up to them. She had a pretty sweet and innocent face with big blue eyes and a bright cheery smile. Her hair was pure white reaching her waist in waves with a small lock of her bangs up back in a small pony tail that stuck up in the air. Giving a warm smile she beamed at Lucy like a big sister, "Lucy welcome back, who's your friend" she asked brightly.

"Mira!" cried Lucy beaming back.

Brooke could feel a friendly bond between the two, they must have been pretty close. "Brooke this is Mira, Mira this is Brooke she's thinking about joining" said Lucy happily. Brightening up even more then she already had Mira beamed at Brooke, "You want to join Fairy Tail" she asked happily.

"Um I'm still in the waiting process, I'm here to um check out Fairy Tail if that's okay" said Brooke nervously. "It's more than okay come to the bar and I can tell you anything you want to know" said Mira friendly walking through the mess of fighters.

Watching alarmed Brooke looked over at Lucy, "Is that safe" she questioned after all there was a lot of flying objects. "For us no her yes" said Lucy showing Brooke the way around the fight, they had to duck here or there but for the most part they got through okay.

Sitting at the bar Lucy ordered a drink why Brooke twisted in her seat to watch the fights. "Lucy, Brooke" cried Happy flying over to them. "What happen to going home Happy" asked Brooke smiling to see the cat.

"Natsu ran into Grey and he said Natsu looked stupid so Natsu chased him back to the guild and this happen" he said seating himself on the bar. "So Brooke your thinking of joining" said Mira happily. "She's going to be our mascot" said Happy excited. "I'm not a mascot!" cried Brooke defensively.

"She'll be a broken mascot though" said Happy ignoring her.

"For the last time Fairies don't have tails!" snapped Brooke wanting to throttle the cat.

If he wasn't so damn cute she do it too.

"Eh" said Mira looking between the two. "Natsu said they do" cried Happy grinning. "Natsu's stupid" yelled Brooke giving the cat the evil eye. "What did you say?" yelled Natsu charging over to her. "Oi don't you run" yelled Grey glaring. "Shut up I have something more important than you pervert" yelled Natsu at him before once more turning to face Brooke.

"I said you're stupid who the hell thinks fairies have tails" she barked at him.

"Um Lucy a little information" asked Mira laughing as Natsu and Brooke glared each other down snarling like dogs.

"Um well this is Brooke and Brooke here loves fairies…even more then Evergreen. In fact she's met a fairy" explained Lucy. "You've met a fairy" cried someone excited. He was so eager he actually shoved Natsu away; he was a head taller than her with short brown blond hair with a stubble on his chin. He was handsome but not quite her type, not that she thought he was hitting on her.

"Met and traveled with one she was my first friend" said Brooke a little stunned he just waltz right up like they were best friends. Grinning he laughed excitedly, "You have got to tell me about that. That is a story that sounds like it needs to be heard. By the way I'm Max" he said eager.

"You've actually met a fairy?" asked Grey, he was the man Natsu fought with.

"Yeah her name was Lucinda, she acted like my surrogate mother I guess you could say" said Brooke smiling. "I didn't think fairies actually met with people" he mused before walking away she couldn't help but notice though the blue hair girl who cheered for him was glaring at her.

She really hoped she didn't make an enemy.

"That's not all Brooke also practice an interesting magic one that actually makes her look like a fairy" said Lucy proudly. Inside Lucy cheered at the thought she brought the most interesting individual to be their new family member. She shouldn't be comparing but she just couldn't help to do so.

"You can look like a fairy?!" said Max surprised.

Giving a nervous chuckle she nodded before a bright smile work its way onto her face as she described them to the guild. "Sort of I mean I can't compare to an actually fairy they are too beautiful to look at nothing can compare. They captive you with their beauty they're like rare flowers that bloom once every full moon. To be in the presence of a fairy in full fledge mode makes you become aware of true beauty" said Brooke wrapping her arms around her.

Her body shuddered with pleasure as she remembered the first time she saw Lucinda in full fled fairy mode, she was so beautiful. She had seen nothing that could compare to her fairy mother.

"And they have tails" yelled Natsu grinning.

Feeling a flash angry Brooke had no control of her body, the next thing she knew she head butted Natsu. Freezing with her forehead pressed into his she listen only to find the guild silent. Pulling away she could feel her heart stop, she just did it. She lost control of her angry why did she always lose control of her angry when fairies were involved she seriously needed to control that.

Now they were going to kick her out because she lost her temper over something so stupid.

Peering at Natsu who stagger away she jumped when laughter echo through the guild feeling someone smack her back she looked over bewildered when Max hooked an arm around her, "Nice one it's hard to actually stun Natsu with a head butt" he cried laughing.

"Yeah his skull is so thick since he has no brain" said Grey laughing with everyone else.

"Uh you're not angry" she asked timidly.

Grinning at her Max shook his head, "Why would we he obviously said something that upset you. It was his own fault" said Max letting her go. "So tell me about your fairy" said Max eager. Smiling Brooke nodded before following him back to his table. Watching Brooke get surrounded by her guild mates Lucy smiled at the peaceful yet cheery expression the girl held, she knew with all her heart that Fairy Tail would be good for the girl.

"Natsu Brooke beat your head butt" said Happy teasingly poking the dragon slayers red spot.

Brushing him away Natsu took a seat at the bar himself before gazing with Lucy at Brooke.

"She's got a pretty hard head" he said finally after a moment. Looking over curious Lucy wondered what was going on in his crazy head, before long a big grin form and he gave a loud laugh before crossing his arms. "She gonna fit in just fine" he exclaimed before turning to Mira ordering food.

"For once you say something right" said Lucy turning around with him.

Glaring at her he growled, "What's that supposed to mean" he cried offended. "You know exactly what it means" she said dryly. "Lucy your mean" he said with a humph. "Your mean you're always dragging me into bad situations" cried Lucy glaring. "Lucy's mean, Lucy's mean" sang Happy flying above them.

"Be quiet" yelled Lucy jumping up trying to catch the cat.

It was late when they left and Brooke was in good spirits. She got to talk about fairies while making new friends. She even managed to befriend the glaring girl from earlier she didn't know how but eventually she got the blue hair girl who she learn was Juvia to like her.

It was after she talk about how she master ice so much quicker because water and ice were so compatible. Next thing she knew Juvia was at her side babbling about how glad she was that Brooke understood only water would be with ice. There was also mentioning of her staying away from Grey-sama, looking over at Lucy Brooke wondered if she should try to ask her about Juvia.

"Um so Lucy what's Juvia's deal" she questioned quietly.

"Juvia is well she's a great friend but she kinda lives in her own world. In that world her and Grey are in love and apparently I'm her love rival basically anyone friendly with Grey is her love rival. You got out of that zone because you said water and ice are compatible. She's water and Grey is ice" said Lucy chuckling.

"Gotcha well despite being a little loony she seems pretty nice" said Brooke smiling.

Nodding Lucy knew exactly what she had meant at first she sorta thought Juvia was a nutcase but after their fight she realize she was a little nutty but a true friend. Jumping up on the ledge of the river she balanced as she walked toward home throwing her arms out for balance. Letting out a low hum she looked over to Brooke, "Sometimes I find it hard to believe she and Gajeel use to be our enemies…he wasn't here today but you'll meet him soon if you stick around. There were quite a few people missing in fact. All those missing are Erza, the Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, Laxus, Cana, and even Master. Mira said Master is at a meeting he'll be back tomorrow so you can met him then and all the others are out on jobs. We've been busy since we got out former fame back. We've been showing everyone we're just like we use to so we've been taking jobs more often than usual to show that. But things are finally starting to slow down so people should be coming back soon" said Lucy.

"I can't believe you and most of your guild actually disappeared for seven years that's like really impressive magic" said Brooke stunned.

She never heard of magic like that.

"Yeah it is, whatever happen saved us but at a cost. We lost seven long years with our friends I'm just so glad we're with them once more I hope when we part next time is on happy terms. Such as getting married or I don't know having kids. Although I think even then I want to stay in the guild like Bisca" said Lucy pondering her choices.

Getting a small smirk Brooke wonder if she should poke some fun, in the end fun won. Looking over with a sly smiled Brooke grinned at Lucy, "No reason you can't, I bet you anything Natsu will insist you stay with the guild even after you have his kids" she said teasingly. "Yeah your proba-WAIT, WHAT! No, no way would I have Natsu's kids don't be silly Brooke we're just friends" cried Lucy blushing bright red.

Laughing Brooke grabbed Lucy when the girl nearly slipped and tumbled into the water, wiping tears from her eyes she grinned at Lucy. "You know your reaction just proved you like him" said Brooke teasingly. Looking away pretending to be offended Lucy pouted, "I do not like him we're just friends okay" said Lucy firmly.

"You don't have to deny it he's pretty cute, not bad looking at all. Sometimes he looks downright dashing. Sure he's a little goofy but I like to think that's a plus so don't be embarrassed Natsu's a good guy" said Brooke encouragingly.

Looking over shyly Lucy blushed, "You think he's cute" she asked.

"Yeah not my type but he's pleasing to the eyes" said Brooke chuckling.

"What's your type?" asked Lucy.

"Hmm well my type of guy is hmm how to explain. I want a guy who's strong but willing to help those in need, not necessarily a knight in shinnying armor but not a heartless man willing to watch others die. I want him to be truthful but kind, to tell me the truth like it is but give me an encouraging smile and tell me not to give up. He has to value his friends and I don't mind him being a bit of a pervert" said Brooke smiling.

"That's the kind of guy you want" said Lucy surprised.

"That's exactly the kind of guy I want" muttered Brooke softly peering up into the sky.

She wanted a man just like her lightening prince from seven years ago, the smoking hot blond with the lightning bolt scar!

That was her perfect guy!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if your feeling friendly please tell me what you thought of the newest installment of Mascot**


	3. Three

**Hello all I hope you enjoy last chapter even if you didn't reveiw which is okay but like any other writer I do appericate feedback but not to worry I don't do that whole withhold the story for more reveiws. I've always hated when the happen and some people really respone badly to that. But anyway if you enjoy I hope you'll respond this time if not oh well. Wel thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been around a month since the day she arrived in Mongolia after her day of meeting everyone Brooke decided to join Fairy Tail.

There was no doubt about it; it was the guild she was looking for. They were everything she imagined for a guild she would love and did she love them, after getting her guild mark on her right hip she went apartment hunting. With Lucy's help they found a place also owned by Lucy's landlord for only sixty thousand jewels. It was a lot like Lucy's place only there was terrace on top of the roof that she transformed into a garden, complete with a table and chairs for tea.

She did a little painting coloring the walls purple and put up all her decorations she had collected over the years.

When she showed it to Lucy, Natsu, Grey, and Happy they commented on her house looking like a museum for fairies. After her housing situation was settled it was time to get use to the ways of the guild not to mention met all her guild mates. It was a bit of a challenge she was not quite use to people like them.

They were as insane as they were fun, like when she finally met Erza that day was so tospy turvy.

Everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off they didn't even fight well at least at the beginning of the day. It seemed they only needed to get reuse to the red head for a couple of hours before they return to their former selves. But one thing was certain Erza was more or less amazing.

She could scare Grey and Natsu into behaving and even got Cana to cut back with her drinking, she was a one woman show. But it was like Lucy said once she spent a little time alone with Erza she got to see her cute side; she blushed so cutely when you complimented her. Another person she found she liked was Levy, the bookworm of the guild. She had books on so many things and had read so many things. It was amazing how much knowledge the tiny blue hair girl held in her head.

She was definitely someone Lucinda would have wanted to meet.

Then there was Wendy a girl who was too cute! She was small and clumsy along with easily prone to spells of depression when people talked about her growth but she was sweet and kind. Always willing to help those who needed her, and to Brooke's excitement she met Carla a pretty white cat just like Happy.

Or an exceed as Lucy once explained when Brooke ask what exactly was Happy.

She was a bit haughty but reminded Brooke of a princess plus she seemed to really care about Wendy which was cute.

Along with Carla, Brooke met Pantherlily or Lily as the others called him. With Lily came Gajeel. It surprised everyone including Brooke but she found her partner in Gajeel. He was crazy and fun but also sensible and she had to admit she loved his music. They almost immediately started to go out on missions upon meeting and she found she felt most in tune with Gajeel. They made an odd team, a dark dragon, a sword wielding flying cat, and a bright fairy but they brought in results.

Walking back together with Gajeel from their latest job Brooke hummed a tune she heard from long ago as they neared Mongolia. The job had been a little hard but they were able to push through with little to no problem. All they had to do was convince a couple of rouge mages to move along.

It was easy enough when Gajeel just knocked five of them to another country. Although him knocking about the subordinates left her and Lily the leader, he wasn't super powerful but he was strong enough to give her some problems. If it wasn't for Lily she would have been in a lot more trouble.

"You need to train more Brooke" said Gajeel once they entered the city limits.

Sighing Brooke nodded, she really hated getting scolded but he had a point. "I think her biggest problem is her confidence she could be a lot stronger if she stop doubting herself" said Lily putting in a word for her. "That's not all she doesn't have much battle experience" said Gajeel.

Looking back Brooke frowned, "We never actually had to fight during our training she would pit us against each other from time to time but for the most part we just learned to work with nature" explained Brooke. "We're working on that then, I'm gonna start leaving you more people to fight" said Gajeel smirking.

Giving a small sigh Brooke nodded, "Since when did you become my trainer" she questioned aloud.

"You chose me to be your partner. As that idiot would say you take care of your partners and taking care of you means teaching you to take care of yourself so consider yourself lucky. You get to be trained by the Black Steel Gajeel" said Gajeel laughing.

Feeling a shiver go down her spine Brooke couldn't help but feel a chill; Gajeel really looked downright evil right then and there.

"Somehow I feel the universe pities me" said Brooke dejectedly rousing roaring laughter from Gajeel.

"Gee-hee the universe congratulates you for becoming my pupil" said Gajeel arrogantly.

Smiling amused Brooke flashed him a teasing smile, "Glad you don't think to highly of yourself" she said laughing. Pausing once they reached the guild both watched the building for a few minutes before walking in right into the line of fire. Letting out a scream Brooke ducked when an electrified Natsu sailed right toward her.

The pink hair mage slammed right into Gajeel electrifying him as well. Letting out a cry of pain Gajeel fell to the ground groaning with Natsu on top of him groaning, "Are we under attack!" cried Brooke panicked staying down on the floor just in case. Walking up Lily smiled at her, "No there is no attack just Natsu challenging Laxus" said Lily smirking.

"Laxus?" questioned Brooke.

She knew a Laxus her lightening prince was called Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. But there was no way that Laxus had to be thirty by now. Sitting up into a crouch she crawled up to the banister before peeking over the top to see everyone acting all normal. Erza was scolding some tall guy; his back was to her at the moment. He was big though and wore a large coat over his shoulders and he had golden hair that was a shade darker than Lucy's hair.

It was spiked up crazily like he had been electrocuted himself.

"Eh Laxus I think you scared our newbie" said Cana spying her.

Watching the Laxus guy turn around Brooke felt like her heart stopped it was her lightening prince from long ago. She finally found him after so many years she wanted to cry tears of happiness; he was finally in front of her and even better was he still looked hot. "Laxus Dreyar!" she cried happily leaping over the banister before heading toward him.

He gave her a look of confusion but she could understand that when he saw her she was ten years old she really grown since then.

She actually had a figure that she could be proud of now. Pausing a couple of steps from him she looked him over and found that the years just didn't seem to have followed him. "Laxus you know Brooke" questioned Master confused. Frowning Laxus shook his head, "I've never met her" he said scowling.

"Well Laxus is fairly famous" muttered Erza frowning.

Walking up Lucy shook her head, "Brooke doesn't actually know things like that. She didn't know who Fairy Tail was and she didn't even know about our rivalry with Sabertooth" said Lucy. "Aye" cried Happy, "Brooke's stupid she doesn't keep up with the times" said Happy grinning.

"Happy!" snapped Lucy glaring.

Coming up from behind Grey sighed, "Instead of taking guesses let's just ask the person in question. Brooke how do you know Laxus?" asked Grey snapping her out of her daze. Blinking she tore her eyes away from the confused blond to look over her shoulder at Grey.

"I'm kinda curious too" said Gajeel walking up with Natsu who was glaring at Laxus.

Smiling Brooke pulled out a picture from her back pocket. "It's been seven years since I met Laxus so it's no wonder he doesn't remember me. I was ten then but this picture I'm eight but I brought it because it's the only one I have of Saylor, Lucy wanted to see her. But it's close enough to the age I met you so you should recognize me if you see the picture" said Brooke smiling before handing it to Laxus.

Frowning he took the photo before staring at it and to his annoyance got crowded by the others. Smiling softly Lucy chuckled a little, Brooke was so cute. The pictured show her and another girl in a flower field. Brooke was dress in a loose pure white sun dress with her hair down with her usually hair clip in place.

She was on her knees balling while some meaning looking curly hair raven head with purple eyes pulled at her hair. She wore a dress similar to Brookes only in pure black. Saylor as Lucy now knew was one mean looking little girl and Lucy guessed the pretty bouquet in front of them was the cause of their argument.

"Ah you were so cute Brooke but you definitely don't look happy" said Lucy laughing.

Nodding Brooke smiled waiting for the others to get done. In the photo was one of the few rare days off their master gave them. Her and all her friends wore sun dresses in different colors because she took them to some flower field to play. It had been a nice day till Saylor decided she didn't like that Brooke had made a better bouquet of flowers then her. Next thing Brooke knew Saylor was pulling her hair and she was a big cry baby back then so she was balling by the first yank. Rather than help, her fellow pupil Maya snapped a photo to show Saylor how evil she was. But her crying in a photo was perfect because she was crying when she first met him. "Eh your that little girl I met in the mountains just outside of Sakura" he said remember.

"You remember me" cried Brooke happily.

"Teh you were hard to forget you kept standing under that freezing waterfall meditating, I thought you were gonna turn into a popsicle" said Laxus frowning. "It was training" said Brooke stubbornly. "Teh training involves action you sat for hours under a freezing waterfall in a trance" said Laxus scowling at her.

Smirking Brooke leaned in close, "You think it's so easy you give it a try I bet you can't even last five minutes" said Brooke amused. Looking down at her annoyed Laxus's eyebrow twitched at the challenge, "Is that a challenge little brat" he said giving her his monster grin.

"It's only a challenge if you can actually do it; it's a lot harder than it looks. For one you can't move an inch which includes no shivering, are you sure you can handle sitting still for hours on end under the freezing spray of water" teased Brooke smirking.

She wondered if she could get a journey alone with her lightening prince that would be lots of fun, not to mention something she had been dreaming of. Laxus was the first boy she ever liked. Now here he was in the flesh right in front of her, her dream boy. An added plus was he was as cute as he was when she first met him if not more. "Um before you two go running off into the woods care to explain what exactly transpired between you two?" questioned Cana walking forward with a bottle in hand.

"Well it was about a two weeks after I was dispelled, I began wandering around. I headed toward Sakura and started to hear screaming. I went in the direction and found her about to be eaten by a Wyvern he roughed her up a bit so I stayed with her till I thought she was okay. I found out she was out there training and told her if she couldn't even defeat the wildlife yet she should pack it up and go home for more real training. After that I left…glad to see you took my advice otherwise you would have probably have died out in that forest if not from the wild life at least pneumonia from that so call training" said Laxus frowning.

Sighing Brooke shook her head, "Like I told you before I spent two months before you safe in those woods. That Wyvern came out of nowhere and for your information I spent one more month safely in those woods" said Brooke happily. Smirking Laxus peered down at her amused, "I guess you're tougher then you look huh" he said impressed. "This pretty face fools all" said Brooke proudly.

Studying her smug face Laxus nodded, "I guess so…and I was right you were gonna grow to be a beauty" said Laxus grinning a touch of pervy in his smile.

Feeling her stomach twist it did flips and flops in excitement as she blushed, he actually thought she was good looking. That little fact made her very please. It made her feel like she was on vibrate. "Glad you approve" she said amused. "So you knew Laxus…wait don't tell me when you were describing the kind of guy you like to date you were describing Laxus!" exclaimed Lucy loudly. "Eh!" everyone cried shocked.

"Actually Laxus is the guy more or less. I might have beefed him up in my mind a little more because I was real young but in my mind he's always been the guy I thought of when I think of a boyfriend" said Brooke truthfully.

"Aren't we honest" said Cana wrapping an arm around her shoulders grinning broadly.

"Eh momma always said if you dawdle around in love you'll most likely lose it" said Brooke to the point.

"Good advice maybe you should take it as well Lu~cy" teased Cana looking over.

Blushing bright red Lucy crossed her arms before turning her back on them, "Shut up!" she cried embarrassed. "Ah Lulu is so cute" cooed Brooke hugging Lucy from behind. "Stop teasing me" she cried flailing about pulling away from Brooke running off. "Lucy don't run" cried Brooke laughing chasing after.

Watching the two blonds play Laxus frowned, "Did I just get confessed too" he asked confused.

"Um…I'm not actually sure" said Master frowning.

Watching them as well Natsu scowled, "Well now one thing is certain, fairies make you insane. You have to be if you like Laxus" he said nodding. "Natsu you dummy" said Happy shaking his head flying up before the dragon slayer could comment. The next thing Natsu knew a mug of beer was thrown in his face before he was tackled to the ground by one fuming blond. "Natsu what have I told you about insulting fairies" cried Brooke enrage.

Sighing when chaos once more consumed the guild Master shook his head, no matter what his kids were always rambunctious.

* * *

Walking through the streets alone Brooke made her way further into the city. Her house was on one of the main streets, she would have liked a residence on the river like Lucy but her house was just as fine. She was close to three cafes, a clothing store, a book store, and not to mention a cute toy store that had the softest and plushest stuff animals. Tonight was nice and quiet, the weather was slightly cool with a touch of damp but it was nice.

Keeping from the shadows she listened to the wind as it blew through the alleys making a spooky wooing noise.

She really hated walking home alone she should have asked Lily to come home with her. Jumping at the sound of a trash can getting knocked over she scolded herself. She was so silly there was nothing to be afraid of. Taking deep breaths she inhale calmness and exhale her silly fears. Walking a little faster she closed her eyes mentally remembering the path she took so many times, if she didn't see anything monsters couldn't get her.

"Brooke" said someone from behind.

Letting out a scream Brooke rushed forward clinging to a lamppost somewhere in her mind it said if she anchored herself to something she be safe. Clinging to the tall lamp post she swung around so she could see what was behind her to only spy Lily staring at her surprised. Letting out a nervous laugh she released the lamppost before walking over, "S-Sorry I tend to creepy myself on the walk home" she said embarrassed.

Nodding Lily hovered in the air waiting for her to calm herself before he finally talked, "Brooke Gajeel sent me to tell you him and Levy are going on a job. She asked him and he accepted, he says to pick your own and when you're both back you can pick a job to go on next" said Lily relaying the message.

"He's going on a mission with Levy! Who asked, her or him?!" asked Brooke digging for details.

She wanted to know who finally made the first move already.

"Levy" said Lily smiling.

"No way, I never thought she make the first move. Well at least now I don't have to work behind the scenes and push them together" said Brooke smirking.

Chuckling Lily shook his head, "You're a lot pushier then I originally thought" said Lily amused. When he and Gajeel first met Brooke he thought she would have been one of those well behaved girls who tried to keep on the down low. Brooke however was slowly proving that image wrong with each day he spent with her. She was a bit of a loud mouth with not much confidence in her skills as a warrior but she did find confidence in her looks.

When it came to love she was not bashful and even tried to play matchmaker for others.

He wondered how many more surprises the newest member would show them. "Since Gajeel is going on a mission with Levy why don't you come with me to let them get some alone time, with that in time you can come to my apartment" said Brooke beaming at Lily snatching him up into a hug.

"Gajeel had a feeling you might say that" said Lily amused. At least there was someone who could somewhat predict Brooke. Running home a little more at eased Brooke and Lily had an uneventful night. She made dinner and embarrassed Lily by trying to feed him. After that she took a bath and then prepared for bed, climbing into the soft crisp sheets Brooke snuggled down into them with a soft hummed. Her bed was so soft she could feel herself falling straight to sleep and it was a nice. Feeling a warm body curl up against her side Brooke smiled, it was nice sleeping with a kitty cat. She should totally steal Lily from Gajeel!

The next morning Brooke went through her normal routine with Lily at her side. She didn't really care if the exceed saw her naked after all they were different species. It wasn't as if he was actually attractive to her and her too him. She thought he was the cutest things on the planet but she didn't find him appealing like she did Laxus. Ah Laxus just thinking about him made a fine blush appear across her face, the handsome mage who saved her life.

She wondered if she could see him today.

"Brooke" cried someone from behind.

Looking back Brooke found Lucy behind her, "Lulu" cried Brooke happily. "Hey so you going to look for a new mission today or are you going to stick around a bit" asked Lucy falling in step next to her. "Depend how long does Laxus usually stay at the guild?" questioned Brooke curious.

How could she pass up trying to secretly stare at her lightening prince?! "Um right Laxus…do you really like him" asked Lucy embarrassed. She was flush red like she was the one who confessed her love yesterday. "Oh course he's the lightening prince who saved me from certain death" said Brooke happily.

"Your far too forward" said Lily sighing.

"Would you rather I never confess my love and just beat around the bush like Gajeel and Levy or Lucy with Natsu" asked Brooke.

"I do not like Natsu!" cried Lucy embarrassed.

"Yeah I've notice you have a thing for Grey too. You're a very greedy girl aren't you Lulu, but they are both very hot not as hot as Laxus mind you but still good looking" said Brooke grinning. "What is with you no more boys how about we go on a job together. Levy said she and Gajeel are going on a job so let's go on one. We can ditch Natsu and Grey and all boys" said Lucy determined to stop talking about them all together.

"You really are a virgin" said Brooke teasingly.

"Like you aren't" snapped Lucy glaring.

"I'm not" said Brooke smirking.

Looking surprised Lucy opened her mouth before closing it, could she really ask how or who. "Want to know who?" asked Brooke teasingly. "No" cried Lucy looking away blushing. "It was my second boyfriend" said Brooke continuing on anyway, she knew all girls loved gossip. It was an innate trait they all held. They just all loved to hear some juicy gossip about friends, famous mages, or even the kingdom. "You've had boyfriends" said Lucy surprised. When did Brooke have the time to even get a boyfriend? She said she mostly traveled and trained where did she get a boyfriend between doing those.

"Yep two is all I've had though not much to look at but I've had two boyfriends. Michael and Slate, they were the only two boys to make me forget about my Lightening Prince. Slate especially I really did love him" said Brooke fondly. Looking over confused Lucy frowned, "What happen to him I mean…why aren't you still with him if you love him?" asked Lucy. Flying beside her Lily stared at Brooke's somber expression. "He died" said Brooke quietly.

"He died…you really do have bad luck…um sorry I mean" said Lucy unsure how to go on.

"It's okay I really do, but he was real sick he reached his final days of life ironically on my birthday the day my parents died. It's why I do not celebrate that day…it's my cursed day. Sucks huh having your birthday be your cursed day" said Brooke looking more annoyed than anything. "I'm really sorry Brooke" said Lucy frowning.

"Don't worry about it as long as I don't have to celebrate that day I'm good. I mean there's no use dwelling on the past you can miss those you lost but you shouldn't dwell because all you'll do is upset them. If they love you like you loved them they wouldn't want you crying over them forever" said Brooke wisely.

Smiling Lucy chuckled, "Where were you when my mom died" asked Lucy chuckling.

"Um…not born" said Brooke doing the math in her head.

She was guessing Lucy's mom died when she was young and when Lucy disappeared, Brooke herself was ten. "Wow…oh yeah I mean you weren't even around when I was young…that's so weird because we're the same age now" said Lucy frowning. Laughing Brooke grabbed Lucy hand, "Enough talk let's get a job together I can guaranteed it won't be as crazy as when your with Natsu and co" said Brooke excitedly dragging Lucy as she ran ahead.

"Slow down" cried Lucy stumbling after her.

"Not till we've reached the guild we have to make it in three minutes or less" cried Brooke feeling a burst of energy flow through her. Today was going to be a good day. Flying after them was a quiet Lily who smiled down at both girls as they raced through the busy street barely avoiding citizens as they yelled sorry over their shoulders.

"Slow down" cried Lucy panting.

* * *

The job they chose to go on together was a simple deliver mission to some far off town, but before they went they got a warning. The town they would be delivering some package too housed the guild, Sabertooth. Mira and Master warned them both to stay safe and if possible avoid any and all guild members.

Sitting on the train with Lucy who held Plue in her lap Brooke held Lily in hers, luckily it seemed he didn't mind being hugged which was great.

Because she seriously just wanted to hug and squeeze Lily, Happy, and Carla. She had always adored cat so flying talking cat were just too much for her to bear. Looking over at Lucy once they really started to get going Brooke decided to find out what was exactly going on between Saber and Fairy. Lucy said they had a rivalry but was there anything else to it. "So why did Mira and Master warn us to be careful" asked Brooke curious.

"Sabertooth lost to us in the games. For the most part some of us ended on good terms but others such as Minerva didn't really accept their defeat. So basically Sabertooth has been taking it's angry out on Fairy Tail. Their basically having a temper tantrum, none of our members has gotten hurt too badly but we're basically beating each other up all the time. So when we're there try to keep who we are on the down low…I will even be wearing a hood" said Lucy sighing.

"That bad" said Brooke stunned.

"Oh no they just know my face because I competed in the Magic Game but you'll be fine. Just don't show off your mark and if they asked your guild try to not tell them. It's stupid and as a Fairy Tail member you should be able to proudly tell everyone who you are but since their being stupid it's not safe" said Lucy shrugging. "So that's the deal…go figure Saylor joins a childish guild" said Brooke snorting.

That was just like her.

She was the most childish of them all, if she didn't have her way she would make you regret getting your way or when they were younger would throw a fit. She never figured out why Saylor always had to be right and she probably never would. "Oh yes you have an old pupil in Sabertooth…man let's hope we don't run into her. From what you've said she's not a pleasant person" said Lucy looking worried.

"Eh she's moody but not downright evil I at least hope she's happy in Sabertooth but go figure she enter a guild that would be consider my guild opposite. I guess we were meant to be rivals" said Brooke amused.

"So why does she not like you I mean you said she was the second best pupil but you weren't the first" said Lucy curious.

"I don't know, Timber was the first she was always the strongest and not to mention the friendliest. But for some reason unknown to me Saylor chose to make me her rival" said Brooke shrugging. Looking up Lily frowned, "Could she have been jealous you met a real fairy" he questioned.

"Don't think so I mean she never really expressed much interest in them" said Brooke.

"Which reminds me by the time we get back the Thunder God Tribe will be there…so be warned" said Lucy patting Brooke's shoulder. "You act like she gonna try to kill me" said Brooke laughing. "No well its just she's kinda unpleasant. It's a mean thing to say about a teammate but well she's kinda mean and arrogant. And as I've told you she really likes being the only fairy" said Lucy sighing.

"Hmm that's kinda selfish, hard to believe anyone who loves fairies can be selfish I know I'm not" said Brooke frowning.

"Well you two were given your love of fairies differently. So it's only right that you turn out differently" said Lucy.

"I guess so but I still don't see how someone can be so selfish when it comes to fairies. I mean they're so giving the only bad ones are the dark ones and that's because their affected by black magic. Lucinda told me dark fairies were associated with Zeref. The first was made because she loved Zeref but because he was a dark mage she couldn't be with him because he would only destroy her. So she tainted herself by practicing the dark arts, after that I think Lucinda said she died of a broken heart. He told her he could never love her and she was thrown into despair. Fairies feel stronger than us so when they lose their lover or the one they love rejects them they die because the pain is too great" said Brooke.

"…That's both beautiful and horrible. To love that deeply but to have such a great weakness…that would make a great plot for a book" said Lucy excitedly. Before Brooke and Lily knew it Lucy began to describe different plots she could use, she had over a million ideas.

"I guess that's a writer for you" said Brooke chuckling.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Four

**Hello all who like this story I finally was able to finish a new chaper that I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did because it's awesome! All the characters are amazing except Minerva mostly because she just couldn't accept her faith. She should have taken Erza's threat seriously, you never want to piss Fairy Tail off or make them your enemy.**

* * *

A a glorious forest stood between them and the town, the train dropped them off at a station that stood on the outskirts of Sabertooth's town. Dropping her bag Brooke ran up to the tree with a bright smile, it was always nice going to forest so full of life. As a Fairy Mage she was always stronger around nature, being around nature literally gave them power boost.

"Um Brooke" said Lucy interrupting her, looking back with a bright smile Brooke watched her fellow blond stare at her confused.

Not only her either a few people passing by were giving her strange stares as well. Pulling away she chuckled, "Sorry sorta something I like to do" she said shrugging trotting back to her side grabbing her bag once more. Staring puzzled Lucy frowned, what exactly had she been doing.

"I was introducing myself" said Brooke walking down the road.

Catching up Lucy nodded, "Introducing yourself you can do that" asked Lucy.

"Anyone with magic can do it, you, Lily, even Plue" said Brooke happily.

"I can?!" exclaimed Lucy surprised.

Nodding Brooke grabbed her hand before dragging her over to a tree leading her hand up to the tree Lucy laid it flat like she saw Brooke do. Nodding Brooke turned to her, "Okay now all you need to do is clear your mind. Leave everything just empty it, once you do that I want you to push magic into the tree till you can feel a connection. That connection will be the tree's life force. Nature is a lot like magic. It changes, endures, and sustains its filled with its own kind of magic so that allows us to make a connection. We can't actually talk but you can sense its feelings and sometimes trees will even give over a little of their life force to help you heal. Not only that trees can help you when you're lost. Their roots create a network and they can give you images to help lead you out, their amazing" said Brooke fondly.

"I didn't know trees could do that" said Lily impressed.

Nodding Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind; she wanted to see what Brooke was talking about. Connecting with a tree seemed like a cool experience, allowing her mind to go quiet it didn't work till about five minutes after she started. Once she gave up on not thinking she slipped into a trance, she felt like she was floating before she pushed her magic into the tree then it happen. It was like taking your first breath of air in life. It felt like she was taking a dip in a hot spring after a hard day of work. Then she could feel peacefulness, followed by excitement then her mind was filled with imagines of the forest.

Places of beauty and secrecy.

Pulling away Lucy stared stunned at the tree, the rough dark bark. Wind kissed her skin as it rustle the trees, "That was an experience" said Lucy quietly.

That was amazing!

"I know right, I learned this in a training excise. My teacher dumped me and the others in the woods. We were supposed to find our way out I learned this trick to find my way to her. I was trapped a week and about to give up I leant against a tree ready to collapse because I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. I wasn't really able to find much out there and what I thought was my last day of life I sat by a tree in a daze. It was weird I was suddenly aware of everything I could feel it all and I felt the tree I was against was dying so I figure mind as well give it my life. With the last of my energy I saved it" said Brooke recalling that memory.

After she did that the tree's surrounding her gave her energy they could spare then lead her to food and clean water.

After that she found her way out with their help.

Each of them found a way out Timber found her way out by actually talking with the animals.

She said they didn't actually talk but she got a sense of what they were saying and they for her.

As for Saylor she smelled herself out like a bloodhound.

Anna found herself out of the woods by sensing vibrations in the ground.

While Maya actually just found her way out she didn't do anything special just walked around and found herself out.

Teacher said she just had a good sense of direction which not all have; you're an incredible person in your own right with direction like that. "What was the object of that training I mean it got you incredible results but why?" asked Lucy. It seemed to her, her teacher randomly threw things at her students.

"She told it was to connect with nature although a few of us didn't perform like she thought. Me, Anna, and Timber connected with aspects of nature to help us. As for Saylor and Maya not so much, teacher thought maybe Saylor used the winds to help with scent but we're not entirely sure" said Brooke.

Looking up at the sky Lucy frowned, "She mostly tested you guys all the time didn't she. Is that what it takes to be a fairy mage to be tested all the time" asked Lucy frowning. "No that was just her. She preferred to throw us in situations where we had to learn ourselves rather than be showed. She felt you learned more that way but don't worry she's not a monster she was always there to be able to jump in if we couldn't handle it" said Brooke.

Nodding Lucy shrugged, that sorta made sense but she was glad she didn't have Brooke's teacher as hers. She would have not survived. Walking down the road they walked together in silence for about ten minutes before Brooke paused. She could feel a disturbance going on in the woods, the animals were stirred up and the trees were quaking with fear. Eyeing Brooke, Lucy went to ask her what was wrong only to have Brooke shush her as she stepped closer to the woods.

Placing her hand against the closest tree Brooke gasp with an imagined flashed inside her head. Two exceeds just like Lily where under attack from a Wyvern. One was a dark red cat with a pink face and stomach with matching paws and the tip of his tail was also the same shade of pink. He was wore a little blue open vest while his companion a green cat actually wore a black and pink frog suit. Turning to Lucy, Brooke pointed to the woods. "Someone's in trouble we have to help" she said. Nodding Lucy grabbed her keys and ran toward the woods. "Fairy Make: Water" cried Brooke.

Feeling the cool rush of water rush over her Brooke closed her eyes and let the lights of her transformation envelope her.

Once it was all done she was left in her new form.

She wore a sleeveless sparkling three layer dress with the first layer cerulean blue, the second layer ocean blue, and the third layer dark blue. She gained elbow length dark blue gloves and silver barefoot sandals with three tear drop dark blue jewels. Sprouting from her back were large tear drop shaped wings in transparent dark blue with ice blue spots lining the edge of the wings. Her hair even turned dark blue and styled itself into a braided bun decorated with blue teardrop gem with her bangs left to frame her face.

Floating up a little she and Lily took off after Lucy, giving her directions they all three paused upon finding the green Wyvern. "A Wyvern!" cried Lucy panicked. She was all for helping those in need but a Wyvern. Growling Brooke build up the power inside, "Boiling Geyser" she shouted sending a high pressured blast of heated water. Letting out a scream when the Wyvern crashed backwards Lucy turned to Brooke, "Don't just attack without a plan!" she wailed.

Brooke was just like Natsu always charging in.

"Here's the plan me and Lily kick this basterds ass you tend to the injured!" shouted Brooke furious sending another boiling geyser.

Nodding Lucy edged around the clearing toward the two injured only to get a big dose of surprised upon seeing them. Meanwhile Brooke and Lily, the large and in charge Lily, rushed toward the Wyvern who began to get up once more looking very irritated. Letting out a battle cry Lily flew toward the beast extending his sword. It smashed into the Wyverns side pushing him some but the Wyvern was said to be descendent of dragons.

Lily's sword could not penetrate the hide and with one flick of his tail the forest Wyvern sent Lily crashing into a tree.

But before he could descend upon Lily, Brooke was between the two ready to launch another attack. Holding a hand to her mouth she shout before bubble began to come from her mouth, "Bubble Mirage!" she shouted spewing out bubbles of all size. They mushed together into a thick wall making the Wyvern bounce off. With magic her bubbles had become more like rubber then actual bubbles. Flying up she surrounded the Wyvern in her bubbles before finally landing. He could stay in her bubble dome till he was calm. She didn't want to hurt him so this is what she would do she would free him once they got the exceeds.

"Brooke!" cried Lucy worried.

She held both exceed in her arms and they didn't look too good, the red cat had scratches and some dried up blood matter his fur. His breathing was labored and when she felt his forehead she could already feel a fever setting in which meant possible poison. He must have run into something before the Wyvern. The other cat was in better condition he had a couple of scratches and his costume was ripped but other than that he was fine.

"Lector and Frosch?!" said Lily confused.

Looking at him surprised Brooke frowned, "You know them" she asked.

Nodding Lucy sighed, "They're the exceed companions of the Sabertooth Dragon slayers" said Lucy concerned. Did this mean somewhere Sting and Rouge were searching for them? If they came upon them now would they react and think they attacked them or would they listen first.

"Okay well ignoring that I need you guys help okay" said Brooke dropping her transformation.

Nodding Lucy frowned when Brooke wiped her finger gentle against one of Lector's scratches. Lifting it up against her nose Brooke inhaled the scent of blood, "Moon-Drake Mushroom" she muttered. Staring impressed Lucy looked at the blood on Brooke's finger, she could actually smell that.

"It's a mushroom that hides itself among edible mushrooms it's poisonousness. He must have eaten some by accident. Lucy, Lily I need you go out and get me a couple of things I know how to make an antidote it's fairly easy" said Brooke standing up.

Nodding both waited for Brooke to begin. Giving them the names and descriptions of the plants she need Brooke transformed once more to make some ice and cool water. She pulled out some bandages, handkerchief, bowls, her Mortar and Pestle, and a little cauldron before going to work.

Starting a fire she began to boil the water for the antidote before wrapping up all their scratches. She also used some old shirts she left in her bag to make them more comfortable. Placing a folded and soaked handkerchief on each of their heads she checked over them for broken bones. She was glad to find none they were just battered and bruised. Chuckling Brooke couldn't help but remember when she met Laxus like this.

He had been so gentle when checking her over for anything serious, even if he had seemed mean in the beginning it was then she knew he was kind.

No one who touched her so gently could be cruel or evil is what she thought.

The sound of a groan snapped Brooke out of her daydream, a pained whined followed, it seemed the green one was waking up. Grabbing a jar from her bag she dumped it into a canteen of cool water before shaking it up. With this herb mixture he would be feeling good in no time. It would help him heal faster, ease the pain, and help him sleep. Pouring the water into a cup she walked over, "Hello Frosch" she said quietly.

His eyes open and shut a moment or two before he finally stared up at her with burry vision, "You know Frosch's name?" he asked looking at her pitifully.

"Of course I'm your friend I'm here to help you. So Frosch would you drink this it'll make the pain go away and that pain must really hunt" she cooed softly.

"Frosch agrees too" he said nodding.

Helping him up Brooke tipped the cup forward slowly pausing a few times she had him drink it all before letting him lay down.

"Frosch how did you and Lector get out here and in the grasp of a Wyvern" asked Brooke peering back at the Wyvern that was still struggling in her dome.

Blinking slowly a panicked look overcame his face, "Lector!" he cried worried struggling to get back up.

Pushing him down she shook her head, "Don't move around too much don't worry he's fine right next to you okay" said Brooke not letting him up.

Shaking his head he looked over worried, "Lector's sick he was throwing up and couldn't see straight" he cried tears filling his eyes.

"I know don't worry I'm gonna make him some medicine he'll be just fine alright. There is nothing to worry about I may be a weak fighter but mixing herbal remedies is my specialty" said Brooke giving him a wink.

She was always especially good at herbs she blossomed above everyone else, which she was proud of it was nice being able to make medicine and cure poison for her friends. Watching her he nodded before relaxing it wasn't long before he fell back to sleep. Soon after that Lily and Lucy were back with everything she need. Grinding up a few and throwing the others in whole she smiled as it began to simmer. The clearing they rested in began to get a sweet and sour smell and the water was turning a nice shade of passionate pink.

"Pink" said Lily surprised.

"You're pretty good with herbs Brooke" said Lucy impressed.

"Yep I learned and got really good at it" said Brooke proudly.

Jumping when the Wyvern roar Lucy looked behind worried, "It can't break out can it?" she asked concerned.

"Nope it won't come out till its calm, which will be a while but this is his punishment for attacking them. They probably went into his territory but their long from it by now" said Brooke stirring the concoction.

"How do you know that?" asked Lily.

Smiling Brooke lifted a spoonful of the mixture blowing on it, "Well the animals for one, point to this not being his territory" said Brooke tasting it making a face.

The mixture was always so sour. Looking around Lucy frowned, "There are no animals out here" she muttered confused.

Nodding Brooke began to scoop it up into a cup before setting it aside to let it cool, "Exactly animals living in a Wyvern's territory live in harmony with it therefore won't run. A wyvern despite its reputation actually isn't all that bad. Their territorial but not downright evil, if you introduce yourself slowly it'll actually welcome you into its home. I learned this by watching a pack of squirrels they kept traveling from where I was to the wyvern's land. It would catch the scent follow it till the edge of its territory. I watched it do this for about a week then the family relocated. You learn a lot when you live in a forest for half a year" said Brooke looking back at the wyvern who was losing steam.

Nodding Lucy watched the wyvern as well, "I guess so" she muttered.

"Well let's get back to these two huh" said Brooke picking up the cup once it cooled. Pouring the mixture down Lectors throat Brooke rubbed it gently helping him to drink it. Nodding Lucy sat down, "We have to get them home but I'm not too sure about seeing those two even if we did end on good terms with them. Dragon Slayers beside Wendy make me nervous their so damn wild and unpredictable" said Lucy sighing.

Pulling some more jars and flash from her bag Brooke pulled out the package tossing it to Lucy, "I'll take them home while you and Lily take the package to the customer. My face isn't known to the Saber's so I'll just pose as a wandering mage who found them and saw the guild mark. I mean we don't know where they live so it'll be easier to just take them straight there" said Brooke.

Nodding Lucy and Lily shared a look; it was the smart thing to do considering most of the Saber's nature toward Fairy Tail's lately. Waiting till the fire was out Brooke spent her time filling up five small bottle of the antidote for Lector. He would have to keep taking it a bit or he would end up getting sick again. She also put in a couple of her sleeping, pain reliever herb mixture in a bag with Lector's medicine enough for the two of them.

"Well that takes care of that" said Brooke shoving the medicine bag in her bag.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Lucy frowning.

She really didn't want to let Brooke go at it alone. Nodding Brooke smiled, "Don't worry I'm too new to be known it'll be quick and easy. I'll give them Lector and Frosch then give them instructions and the medicine and all will be well, so don't worry so much Lucy. You'll get wrinkles if you do so and no girl likes wrinkles" said Brooke smiling.

Nodding Lucy couldn't get rid of her worry but she knew Brooke wasn't stupid enough to start a fight like stupid Natsu. "Just promise to be careful try not to get any attention" ordered Lucy. Giving a salute Brooke scooped up Lector and Frosch, "I promise captain I will not draw attention to myself. I will take these two and met up with the dragon slayers in a peaceful manner. Upon completion of my mission I shall met you on the outskirts of the town, sir" said Brooke in a military voice.

She got the stern look and everything before breaking out in a humorous smile.

"Seriously don't see how military officers can do that without a smile" said Brooke chuckling.

"No joking be careful" order Lucy before pulling up her hood again.

Watching them leave Brooke shifted the strap of her bag before making her way toward the town; she really hoped she didn't run into Saylor today. Walking with the two sleeping cats it wasn't long before she finally found herself inside the town. It a single word it was sharp, the town looked upper class and had sharp corners and look so very neat and tidy. Unlike Mongolia that looked laid back and pretty this town looked uptight and gorgeous.

"I see why Saylor moved here that neat freak must be loving it here" said Larisa looking around before noticing a few people begin to talk.

They were whispering and pointing, that was never a good thing when you were in enemy territory. It was never a good thing when people pointed and whispered, never a good thing. She knew that for being blond with a chest bit bigger than other girls. Most automatically labeled you a slut for having blond hair and a big chest, Brooke had no doubt Lucy experienced this too. Along with having slut echo in the minds of almost everyone who met you first you get labeled with dumb as well.

Walking over to a shop she frowned when people skirted around her leaving the shop. The owner didn't look all that happy with her appearance as well. They must think she's picking a fight with Sabertooth. "Um excuse me where's Sabertooth" she asked quietly.

Eyeing her then Lector and Frosch the man sighed, one that made his nostril's flare. He was a tall burly looking man with a thick grey and black mustache; he was balding and had dark green eyes. A dark tan painted his skin and he wore rather plan clothes with a green apron over his clothes, he was covered in dirt.

The intimidating man look rather strange standing in a flower shop, "Young Lady you got a pretty face if you want to keep it I suggest you give me those two so Rouge and Sting don't disfigure you" said the man scowling at her.

"Excuse me!" said Brooke surprised.

"Picking a fight with Saber isn't a very smart thing to do, got it. They may have lost to Fairy Tail but their strength is all the same, it hasn't changed at all" said the man. Shaking her head no it dawned on Brooke. Lucy said Saber was the strongest before Fairy Tail took back their title that must have meant the idiots who lost to Saber before disillusioned themselves into thinking they could win. Saber must have been getting an overrun of challenges.

At least now she knew why they were angry having weak idiots chase you must be frustrating, "You got me wrong sir I was in the woods and found them. They were getting attacked by a wyvern they wander in its territory. I saved them and brought them here because of their marks so I'm not here for a challenge. Nor did I attack them to get a challenge I just found them is all" said Brooke sighing.

"Oh well then that's different…I still wouldn't head for Sabertooth young lady the others might see this as a challenge. Best you look around town for them, I'll tell them to look for you" said the man.

Nodding Brooke turned away, "I guess I'll look through the town then. They're not in any danger so I guess I'll look around for them" said Brooke sighing.

This was probably going to take a lot longer than she thought. Walking around for about an hour she took refuge in a cafe when Lector and Frosch began to come too at last. They both were feeling loads better but Lector's stomach was still queasy.

"I know you don't feel good but it'll do your stomach some good to drink some of the ginger tea. Ginger will help settle your stomach alright" said Brooke quietly.

Nodding Lector picked it up taking a small sip as he looked down somberly, "So…tell me how you two ended up at the mercy of a wyvern. I mean surely you must have smelled the wyvern's scent" said Brooke quietly waiting for them to talk.

Looking between her and Lector Frosch wiggled in his seat, "Lector was sick. Frosch was too worried to notice the smell" he muttered quietly. Nodding Brooke blew her bangs from her face, "Why were you even out? I mean no offense but you don't really have much fire power you could have gotten seriously hurt" said Brooke frowning.

This Rouge and Sting where pretty stupid though letting two defenseless exceeds run off into the woods like that.

"We were just at the edge of the forest, we thought we saw something and ran in to see what was up. Then we found some guys they had big eggs, one of them was a mage with teleporting magic. He said he was going to send us close to the wyvern so it would chase us while they got away" said Frosch. Feeling a shot of angry pulse through her Brooke growled before standing up tipping her chair over making it clatter and the café go silent.

"Which direction did they go!" she shouted aloud startling the two.

Blinking at her Lector frowned, "Don't bother you said yourself you're not strong. You'll only injure yourself" said Lector rather snotty.

Narrowing her eyes Brooke pulled out the medicine bag before tossing it onto the table, "First things first I won't let anything stop me when a mother has been separated from its baby, not two little talking cat or a group of mages. Not to mention I know what usually happens to capture wyvern babies and I won't be letting that happen today. It's my duty as a nature fairy to protect nature and it residents so you tell me which direction the mages went in or do I need to remind you who saved you're sorry skins" snapped Brooke glaring at them.

She could watch as fear began to form in their eyes but she would apologize later right now she had babies to save and mages to put in place. Getting north from them she quickly transforming to her water form and took to the sky.

First things first she would be paying a visit to momma.

* * *

Laughing echoed inside the large wooden building she could hear them celebrating their victory of capture and heartlessness.

She hated mages who used their powers for evil; they were the lowest of the low. Feeling hot breath on her back Brooke looked over her shoulder at the mother Wyvern, it took a bit but she was finally able to establish a connection. After cracking three of her ribs with five scratches and two rather deep gashes of course but anything in the name of justice. Together with the wyvern at her side they stood in the shadow of the forest, hidden in the dark with only the moon for light.

Giving small flinches with each intake Brooke frowned, "Its okay momma we'll get these basterds" she said patting the wyvern's head. Feeling her concern and fury Brooke walked out before turning back, "Okay listen no eating just put them in a body cast. If we just kill them they won't learn a lesson. I'll go get the babies and kicks ass on the way" she said sternly.

The momma wyvern bristling behind her eager to fight, "Shhh momma its okay we'll get your babies back and I'm sorry about earlier but you shouldn't have attacked Lector and Frosch. You never attack the bystanders just the dicks that stole or attacked you" scolded Brooke.

Feeling the momma nudge her Brooke turned with a smile she kissed the wyvern's head, "Its okay I understand you were just playing momma bear. Now let's starts this shall we the sooner we put these dicks in body cast the sooner they can start reflecting on their actions" said Brooke transforming into her ice form.

It was at times like this she wished she had more than two elements under her belt.

Once she got back she had to begin training right away it was time she learned to control plants it would help with her fighting immensely. Walking out further she charged her magic to her arm before swiping it across in an arch, "Icicle Storm" she cried. A blue magical trail followed her hand before icicles flew out in all sizes slamming into the wall some even breaking through into the building.

Melting back into the shadows Brooke made her way around to the back in the safety of the forest line while mama began her rampage. She could get the mages attention while Brooke got the babies. After she got them safe it was time for ass kicking. Hearing the screams begin she quickly ran behind the back before slipping in, most had run out. She would hear the screaming and shouting as they all scrambled and the few left inside where standing guard around the eggs.

"Seriously" grumbled Brooke rolling her eyes, these guys were willing to risk their lives to keep eggs from their mother.

Laying down a thick layer of ice on the ground Brooke stood up before forming large snowflakes in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" snapped one of the men.

Releasing the flakes she had the float over to the men, listening to their confused babble she Climbing up a couple of crates she leaped down before in the middle of them before kicking backward nailing a guy in the gut. She then did a roundhouse kick to hit the other man, before getting blasted in the back by fire. Grunting as she slid forward on her stomach Brooke growled, a tingling felt on her back she definitely had some bad burns.

Flying up she hid behind a pillar before peering out behind watching the men come toward she took a deep breath before molding her magic. She didn't want a big fight she could accidently damage the babies so for now she would create some cover and snatch them. Frosting her hand she cupped them before blowing through them, a large fog of chilling frost leaked out and slowly began to fill the room. She could hear the men's teeth begin to chatter as they stumbled around blind.

Flying through the fog she grabbed the large egg letting out a groan as she lifted them up.

Running out the door she almost got slammed into by a flying body. Ducking down as the man disappeared into the frost mist she set the eggs down before punching away a man who came toward her with a look like a bull seeing red. Running through the crowd punching and kicking any who came her way she jumped over a couple of unconscious ones.

"Mama" she cried out waving her hands to catch her attention.

Spying her the wyvern's tail flicked one guy away before it walk up toward her, it's footsteps making the earths shake. Pointing to the eggs Brooke smiled when the wyvern made a beeline for her knocking away any mage that tried to stop her. But to her disappointment instead of coming back for her she instead lumbered into the woods without even a glance back. "Well that's great just leave me with a bunch of evil psycho!" she shouted after the wyvern.

Groaning Brooke turned back and spotted all the men walking toward her with menacing looks.

"Oh great just what I wanted" she griped sarcastically.

She was so not in the mood for an epic battle because fighting momma gave her injuries and tired her out. "Yeah I'll use that technique and just hope it takes you all out" she muttered to herself as they all began to charge.

She could hear the battle cries and feel their rancid magic taint the air.

The cool iciness of her magic bubbled inside before it began to make her body glow light blue.

Opening her eyes they were solid light blue as well and she began to rise in the air as freezing winds began to lift her up in the air. The temperature of the surrounding area dropped drastically as Brooke raised two fingers to her lips, "Point Frost" she whispered.

Feeling her magic drain from her she dropped out of the sky her transformation undone as howling winds froze everything in a five foot radius. Nothing was frozen solid but everyone was trapped in a thick layer of ice cementing them in their spots. Giving a sigh of relief it was quickly lost when the three from inside came out looking rather pissed with the one she punched. "Craaaaaap" she groaned wanting to fall over.

She exhausted her magic on that last attack and she wasn't that great at hand to hand. Not to mention her injuries from momma she really hoped the tale of Wendy's healing were accurate because her ribs hurt like a bitch. Walking through the frozen people she stepped out and waited for the men.

Waiting for them she whined when they began to run toward her.

The first guy had a plank of wood using it to swing down on her, holding her forearm up to block it like she once saw Gajeel do she almost shouted in pain. The force the guy used made it feel like he knocked the bone out of her arm. Biting her lip she used what strength her body had and shoved the man away before kicking him square in the crotch. It was crude but she was a girl fighting four guys she figured she had the right away.

Howling in pain her fell over clutching his hands over his sore spot.

Before she could even celebrate her small victory a beefy man grabbed her from behind in a choke hold, lifting her up for the others. Her feet dangled and once the man in front of her was close enough she lifted her left as fast as she could before hooking the guy under the chin. The man fell back and to her luck landed on a rock knocking him unconscious. Throwing her head back to smash into the other man's face Brooke wiggled down before biting his hand hard.

Howling in pain he let her go, once she touched the ground she crouched down before sweeping the guys feet out from under him. When he began to fall she lifted her knee up to collide with him, even though she got a throbbing pain in her knee. Holding her knee she hop before falling onto her butt, "Owie so not a hand to hand person" she grumbled as her knee joined the chorus of pain in her body. "Well you look about done don't cha bitch. I'll teach you to take from me" growled the guy.

Standing up Brooke frowned before sighing, "Let me guess top dog, the big man, the boss" she asked.

Smirking he nodded cracking his knuckles, "Yep and I'm gonna break you not your face though since you took my money I'll sell you off. Sex slave or servant whatever gets me more money" he growled stalking forward.

Before she could even get ready to flinch and await his assault Brooke was surprised to see him freeze, he had a funny expression on his face before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell forward right in front of her making her pull her legs in.

"Holy crap" she muttered staring at him before letting her eyes trail up to her savior.

What she found was one smoking hot guy her age. He was slim and muscular with average height. He had dark slanted stormy blue eyes that reminded her of the oceans just after a big storm. His hair was hay color jutting out in every direction with a tuft hanging on his forehead to the right, on his forehead was a thin diagonally scar. On his right ear was an earring with a charm that looked like a doubled edged blade. He wore a blue vest with gold lining the outer edge while grey fur lined the inner edges. That was over a cream top that exposed his stomach showing off his well-defined abdomen. On his right arm was a white Sabertooth guild mark and adoring his arms were dark blue gloves that when up to the middle of his biceps, the gloved were lined in grey. He wore loose, cream pants that sorta reminded her of Natsu's but his were held up by suspenders and attached his pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over his pants were dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants.

_"Holy damn I hope to dear god I'm not drooling, though his outfit is a bit over the top" _she thought as he flashed her a devilish smirk showing off fangs.

He was soon joined by another though one that shocked her. It was another slim boy her age one that reminded her a lot of her ex-boyfriend Slate almost eerily so. They both had the same dark hair and hair style, messy and almost reached his shoulders with his bangs obscuring most of his forehead and the left side of his face. Though with Slate it was the right side, also where this boy had flaming red eyes Slate had crystal blue. Slate's eyes reminded her of the sky on the perfect day; he also had a sun kissed tan while this guy had pale skin. But it was stunning how much they looked alike there were only minor difference between them.

"You're actually alright" said Lector looking at her surprised.

He still look tired and she had a feeling he was forcing himself to walk but he was otherwise okay.

"Lector…so I guess that makes you two Sting and Rouge" she muttered looking between the two blushing when Sting gave her a wink.

Standing up she stumbled for a moment before righting herself, "Uh right I guess thank you" said Brooke clearing her throat.

"Consider this my thank you for saving Lector and the medicine" said Sting casually holding up the bag.

Nodding Brooke smiled, "No problem part of being a nature fairy is saving natures and the residents of nature" said Brooke. "So can you get the eggs now" asked Lector looking to the holed filled structure in the background. "I already got them while mama distracted the assholes" said Brooke casually.

"Mama?" they all said puzzled.

"You know the mama wyvern the only reason she attacked is because she thought you two were responsible for the egg theft" said Brooke shrugging.

Looking at her shocked Lector scanned her, "You didn't get hurt by them you got the snot beaten out of you by the wyvern and you still helped her and fought these guys!" he cried. Nodding Brooke smiled, "Not only is it my duty as a fairy mage to help the residents of nature it is also my duty as a woman to help a mother find her child" said Brooke firmly before wincing.

Holding her ribs she groaned, "Still hurts though but I'm glad you two found um well them. Sorry I left but these guys probably had buyers already lined up. Wyvern eggs are hard to come by" said Brooke. Staring back at them Brooke wonder if this would be a good time to leave after all Lector and Frosch found Sting and Rouge. Not to mention Lucy was probably about ready to die of a heart attack.

Biting her lip Brooke looked to the path, "Well this was fun but I got to go. My friends are probably about ready to send a search party out and I rather get home and sleep for a month hand to hand is not my thing" she groaned stretching her muscles.

"Wait a second" said Sting frowning.

"What, I got things to do preferably before the tattle tale squad comes and tells the council that I broke another magic gathering. I think I might actually get a spanking this time. No more sternly letter words for this girl" said Brooke pointing her thumbs at herself. Staring at her quizzically Lector frowned, "How many gatherings do you ruin" he asked curious. "Um…five a month and theirs usually property damage, I just always seem to walk upon them" said Brooke shrugging.

"You sound fun" said String smirking as he stepped closer, not catching what he was implying Brooke shook her head.

"The Council would disagree" she said sighing before looking back at Rouge.

It was just so uncanny how much he looked like Slate, she had to ask him but was that rude and what if they were brothers and separated at birth. How sucky would it be to find out your long lost brother died from his ex-girlfriend? Staring back at her he raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter" he questioned.

"You don't have a twin brother do you" she asked finally asking it.

Staring at her confused he shook his head no, "Okay…just had to ask because besides the eyes and skin you totally look just like him hair and all" said Brooke studying him more. Frowning Rouge opened his mouth to response before closing it like he second guessed himself, "Yeah that probably made this awkward but I had to ask. Well once more bye. Lector, Frosch don't be a stranger come visit me in Mongolia if you're ever near I'll make you cookies" cried Brooke running off, waving goodbye to them as she disappeared.

Watching her run off Sting smirked at her retreating form, looking at him Rouge frowned,"A bit strange isn't she" he said.

Nodding Frosch beamed, "Frosch thinks so too" he cheered.

"I like her she's got potential" said Lector crossing his arms.

String smirked, "She's definitely got the potential to be my next girlfriend" he said.

Sighing Rouge shook his head, "Seriously Sting shouldn't you think about catching up to Natsu rather than your libido" said Rouge rolling his eyes. Grinning Sting got a cocky look on his face as he stared out at Brooke's icy wonderland, "I can do both at once. Besides a beautiful blond with the power to this sounds like a challenge. Of course I'll want someone a little stronger but there's nothing wrong with having her play damsel in distress once in a while" said String confidently.

"Some things she said though fairy mage and Mongolia, I know both of those but can't place them" said Rouge frowning.

"Who cares" scoffed String before making his way down the path back to Sabertooth.

There was no reason for him anymore Lector said the girl who saved him was getting her butt handed to her so he came to repay for Lector. He thought he would be saving some annoying girl with a big ego but surprise to him he got a beauty semi-powerful mage. She had skill but seemed unpolished.

"Isn't the new recruit a fairy mage Sting" asked Lector panting slightly.

Eyeing his friend Sting grabbed the back of his vest before plopping him on his shoulder, "Keep an eye out for the wyvern we don't know how long ago it left" he said.

If he didn't give Lector an excuse he would refuse and overtax himself. Something Sting would not let his best friend do, "I think so wasn't her name Sailboat or something" asked String frowning.

Staring at the back of his teammate and friend Rouge shook his head, "Saylor, Sting who would name their baby Sailboat" he questioned.

"Morans" said String nonchalantly.

"Morans" echoed Rouge thinking Sting would fall into that category as well for even thinking Sailboat was a name. "Saylor said something about her having fellow pupil's maybe Brooke is one of them" said Rouge remembering what she said before to Rufus.

He had been curious about fairy mages, not many had ever heard of them and they even looked like fairies when they used their magic.

Perking up Sting grinned, "Alright I'll get her to tell me about Brooke and before you know it I'll have wooed myself another girlfriend" said String running off. Sighing as he watched his friend left Rouge shook his head, "Well this will end in disaster just like with all his other girlfriends" said Rouge. "Frosch thinks so too" said Frosch smiling up at Rouge getting a smile in return.

"We should go visit Brooke though she did save you and she's given us good medicine for you and Lector" said Rouge smiling softly.

"Frosch wants to see her again too" said Frosch.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Lucy looked to the town ready to walk in and start summoning spirits to track down and possibly save Brooke. She would be able to do it with Lily's help. At least that's what she would like to think no she would have to get a message to Fairy Tail for some assist.

Which was exactly what she would do, if Brooke wasn't back in the next ten minutes, "Lucy it's alright I'm sure Brooke is just fine it just must be taking longer than she thought to locate Sting and Rouge" said Lily reassuringly. But it just went in one ear and out the other to Lucy, she just had a bad feeling earlier there was a commotion with the magic council stationed in town.

Squeezing her eyes shut Lucy put her hands together, "Please be alright, please oh please be alright" she prayed to whoever would listen.

A minute later the sound of footsteps was heard, "I'm alright just in trouble" said Brooke.

Snapping her eyes open Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god!" she cried feeling waves of pressure rise off of her.

There would be no war at least not now there was mention of trouble, "Trouble" said Lucy putting off her continue relief.

Holding up a pink form Brooke sighed, "Even though I ran they still got me" she groaned. Taking the all familiar slip from Brooke, Lucy sighed "Even you huh even you" said Lucy shaking her head disapprovingly. "Sorry" mumbled Brooke flashing an apologetic smile. Staring her down Lucy shook her head, "Why do I get the crazy ones" she moaned before walking away toward the train station. Watching her leave Brooke looked at Lily, "You're not angry are you" she asked timidly.

Looking at her he held out a paw for the pink slip, handing it over she let him read it. It took a moment for him and in the end he smiled, "I would say you're excused for stopping this. Although I think punching out a guard that tried to book you was a little excessive" said Lily. Nodding Brooke scowled, "I know it's just I'm so tired of getting lectures" said Brooke walking away.

Watching her leaved Lily frowned, why would she get lectures her teacher from stories wasn't a stickler for the rules and would even encourage this? It took less time to get back to Mongolia then it took to get to Saber's town. Or at least it felt like that with the silence usually it was time went slower in silence but with the anxiousness she felt about what Master would do about her pink slip she worried.

Therefore by the laws of time when you worry and don't want to arrive you zip through time while when you wanted to hurry time literally took it's time. She tried getting an answer from Lucy but the busty blond would not listen to her. She kept mumbling about how she never got to get away without the magic council knowing where she had been. Before moving on to at least she didn't destroy the town making them lose their money. Sighing Brooke lost herself in her thoughts as they got closer and closer to home.

She really did wonder what Master would do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed**


	5. Five

**Hello everyone the new chapter and the element has been choosen. Only three people voted so to you three thank you and if you wanted a different element then no complaining it wasn't hard to vote! Now I hope you enjoy and I think when she finally gets results from her training you will like her new form!**

**Oh but I just looked at something recently and thought it was weird. Okay you know how Edolas has copys of everyone well its weird because I was looking at it and realized something. I like Erza and Jellal from Earthland together however Erza and Jellal from Edolas together just seem weird to me and I don't like them together at all. How weird is that lol.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

She worried for nothing, Master just gawked at her with pale face and trembling hands while Natsu and Grey gave her a congratulatory slap on the back commenting on a job well done. After that the guild threw a party for her first pink slip while a member of Fairy Tail. The party last well into the night and early morning, with each passing day she found herself loving Fairy Tail more and more. She heard some guilds actually put you on probation when you go a slip from the magic council, hers they just slapped her back and started calling her the Wyvern Whisper. Looking in the mirror as she did a check over her outfit she smiled back at her reflection.

Today she was going to try and catch Laxus's attention, at least in a good way.

Today she intended to get him with her cute but slightly sexiness, she even put together a special outfit for the occasion.

She put on black panties with a matching bra the pulled on a fishnet mesh top with no sleeves. Over that was a blue and white striped shirt with short sleeves and fell off her shoulders. Then she pulled on her fave jean short with black suspenders she allowed to just hang down. Last but not least ripped up black tight and blue tennis shoes, she then completed it all by straightening her hair and clipping in her butterfly clip.

She was extra cute!

He had to notice her today!

Humming happily jumped down the steps she skipped along the road as a sunny afternoon accompanied her toward the guild. Today she would hug Laxus then she see if Gajeel was around so they could begin a mission of training. He did promise her he would help her. After that fight with the wyvern and the men it was obvious she needed to work on her skills she couldn't expect hot guys to save her all the time. Throwing her hand up in a wave as she passed through the doors of the guild she said in a clear voice. "Good Morning Everyone!" she cried in happy spirits. She got a couple of hellos in return but most were still waking up.

Ignoring that she gave the bar a quick sweep to find no Laxus in sight.

"Laxus doesn't get here till later in the day" said Mira knowingly.

"Ah I got up and did my hair for nothing" grumbled Brooke glumly, walking the rest of the way to the bar in a slouch.

Taking her usual seat she waited for Mira to come back from her rounds, "How long does he usually stay?" she asked curious.

Smiling Mira reached under the bar for a rag and started to wipe it down, "Well it depends sometimes he'll stay for a week or two, once he actually stayed for a month. Other times he'll stay till Freed and the others get back, so he can go on a mission with them" said Mira knowingly.

"Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow correct" said Brooke knowingly.

She asked around about them after she arrived, after all Happy and Natsu were always laughing about how Evergreen was going to blow a gasket when she saw her. "You are correct he's actually doing that now and he'll be here a while because their going on a good long mission. Master did this so Freed and Bickslow could break the news of you to Evergreen" said Mira chuckling.

Frowning Brooke nodded, "I guess she really doesn't like other people with fairy in their title" said Brooke stunned.

Laughing Mira nodded, "Yes she's a bit of an attention hog and she likes the title of 'The Fairy of Fairy Tail'!" she said.

Frowning Brooke crossed her arm, "Um she gets to keep that title according to those two idiots I'm 'The Mascot of Fairy Tail'" she said sourly not noticing the little blue cat flapping up toward her.

"Natsu, Brooke has accepted her roll!" cried Happy excitedly scaring Brooke so badly she fell from her chair.

"Happy!" she yelled surprised.

"I made Brooke fall on her butt like a moran!" cried Happy flying in a circle with joy.

Growling Brooke stood up, "That wasn't nice Happy that hurt" she snapped crossing her arms.

"You got a bunch of letters Brooke some guy was at your house and you weren't there" said Natsu walking up toward her letters in hand.

"Letters" she muttered nervously.

She had just gotten in trouble how could they know already, "Natsu hurry and burn those" she cried worried.

"Huh?!" he said puzzled tilting his head.

"Burn them now hurry" she cried alerting the others.

However as soon as they started smoking she knew she was done for, the guild was filled with three explosions. Smoke filled the room and once it cleared there were two furious looking old men everyone was familiar with. "Org and Gran Doma!" cried Max. "Papaw, Granddaddy" whined Brooke falling to the floor.

Holding her hands over her ears as their voices mixed and overlapped each other's their words were made unknown. Both were upset with her slip though and everyone caught a few words of her having pervious slips, Gran Doma was particularly upset though. It seemed he was particularly peeved that out of all the guilds Brooke could choose she chose Fairy Tail. Meanwhile one hologram was particularly quiet, but it was someone Natsu and a few others recognized, they often ran across him. It was the man that led the Rune Knights in the capture of Jellal, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, Lahar.

Once both older men went silent breathing heavily as they caught their breath Lahar finally started, "I'm pretty sure they're both done by now so I'll begin. Stop sticking your nose into business that isn't yours, if you wish to stop illegal trafficking then join the rune knights. Till then be a good girl and stop giving your grandfathers near heart attacks. Other than that congratulations on joining Fairy Tail when I have time I'll come visit you and yes I'll bring my mother's cake" said Lahar blinking out.

His letter burnt up and all that was left was Grand Doma and Org, the first to recover was Org.

"Other than you repeatedly causing trouble be a good girl and grandpa loves you. Try not to give Makarov anymore trouble then he already gets with those idiots Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster" said Org blinking out himself his letter burning up.

Jumping up fuming Natsu snarl, red in face as he pointed to where Org once was, "What did he call me?!" he yelled furious.

The last to leave was Grand Doma and to her embarrassment he had more words, words apparently he intended for only her to hear and not the guild. "I cannot believe after all my warning you would join that despicable guild. They are nothing but trouble makers and I'm disappointed. The fact you would join that guild makes my resolve to disband them all the stronger!" he shouted before disappeared.

Flush red in embarrassment Brooke stood up, "I'm sorry he said that in front of you all" she said bowing in apology.

A few members yelled out no problems while the other went back to their activities the shock over with. Looking at her Natsu growled turning his back on her, he didn't really care who she was related to. He did however not like what Org said, "Teh basterd thinking I'm an idiot I'll show him who's an idiot" he announced.

"Oh no he's going to think we'll be getting a squad of rune knight at our door" said Cana sighing taking a swing from her bottle.

Standing up straight Brooke looked over when Mira spoke, "You're related to Org and Grand Doma?" asked Mira surprised.

Frowning Brooke nodded, "I'm guessing from the way they yelled you don't have inside connections" asked Lisanna coming up behind her with a smile.

Frowning Brooke shook her head, "I get three family members and none of them help me out" said Brooke annoyed.

Laughing Lisanna smiled, "That sucks" she said amused.

"Tell me about it" grumbled Brooke remembering all the time she asked for them to help in dropping the charges. But nope they told her this was the hole she dug herself in and she had to get herself out. "How is Lahar related to you I didn't think he was related to Doma or Org?" asked Mira confused.

Shaking her head, Brooke sighed, "He isn't my grandma and Granddaddy, I mean Doma, they divorced a few years after my momma's youngest sister was born. Grandma remarried after that, her and her new husband had a couple of kids and his dad was one of those kids" said Brooke sighing.

"I can't believe you're actually related to two members on the council" muttered Lisanna.

Nodding Brooke frowned, "You really can't choose your family. Papaw is okay but Granddaddy is always so hard on me. It's why I chose to stay with Lucinda; he would have been the one to take me in so I ran off with Lucinda telling him I want to find my own path. He was real persistent though. He wanted to make sure I was a proper young lady" said Brooke annoyed.

"Proper!" said Lisanna amused.

"Yeah he thinks I'm not proper enough because of how momma and daddy raised me. I bet he just doesn't like how I show opinion is all he's so annoy" snapped Brooke pouting. He was always scolding her to act like a proper lady. It was always 'Brooke girls don't slouch', 'Brooke ladies don't show their stomach or wear fishnets', 'Brooke ladies don't stare at boys'. It was so annoying she would gawk and stare at all the boys she wanted. She would dress however she wanted and if she wanted to slouch she was allowed too. She was a lady just one that actually had real emotions instead of fabricated ones.

Feeling a spike of static in the air Brooke jumped up with a grin, she knew that feeling.

Running toward the door she timed it just right.

The moment she jumped from the banister none other than Laxus walked in.

"Laxus!" she cried cheerfully leaping right into him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she hummed happily as she squeezed him tight, "Are you planning on doing this everyday" he asked dully. Getting no response he looked down to see Brooke off in her own world as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I'll take that as a yes" he muttered reaching up unhooking her.

Placing her on the ground he gave her a small smile, "Good morning Brooke" he said smiling a bit wider when her eyes began to sparkle. A huge grin worked its way onto her face, brimming with happiness Brooke leaped away, "Mira he said good morning to me he finally said it!" she yelled excitedly.

* * *

Sitting at the table with Lucy and Levy, Brooke picked at the table doing her best to ignore her friends. Since they came and got the news they had been staring her down and she didn't know why, it was as if she had deep dark secrets about her grandpas. "Why didn't you say anything?" asked Lucy finally speaking up.

Frowning Brooke shrugged, "Would you?" she asked.

Shrugging Levy crossed her arms and leaned back, "Maybe Org because his opinion of us has changed for the better" she said.

Nodding in agreement Lucy sighed, "However due to this guild destructive nature we don't have a particularly good reputation with the council so Doma hates us. We always charge and think of the consequences afterward, it usually ends for the better through" said Lucy glumly.

"Yeah like with Phantom Lord, because we went after them we got rid of that shady boss and in the process gained two new members Gajeel and Juvia" said Levy happily.

"I bet you were happy about that!" said Brooke teasingly.

Sending her a sheepish smile Levy shook her head, "Actually in the beginning we didn't get off to good terms. You see he attacked me, Droy, and Jet sent us to the hospital to enrage the guild Jose wanted to start a war and he knew it would happen if Gajeel attacked someone. When he first came I was scared of him, however it started to change" said Levy blushing at the end as she recalled something fondly.

Staring curious Brooke leaned forward, "What happen?" she asked eagerly.

Smiling brightly Levy looked over at the steel dragon slayer who was over at the job board. He was choosing since Brooke wanted to train. "He protected me, he also didn't fight back when Jet and Droy attacked him he really wanted to get along with everyone and I figure a guy like that can't be bad" said Levy happily. Nodding Brooke got a new appreciation for her partner; he was really a good guy despite his appearance and tough act.

"Who attacked you?" asked Brooke wondering if anyone bad was after Levy once.

Sharing a look both girls looked at her with complicated expressions, like they had bad news and they just didn't know how to share it and didn't want to. "What, someone I know attacked you. Was it Granddaddy because I could totally believe that" said Brooke smiling.

Shaking her head Levy leaned forward gesturing for Brooke to do the same. Once she did Levy whispered quickly, "He's changed since then and it was because he was feeling frustrated, a bunch of things behind the scenes that build up inside of him which made him explode" said Levy nervously.

Looking at her knowingly Brooke leaned back, "It was Laxus wasn't it" she said.

Blushing embarrassed Levy nodded, "Yeah but don't let that change your opinion of him. The Laxus he's now is the Laxus he is" she said.

Smiling Brooke waved her off, "My opinion isn't gonna change the mistakes of our pass make the us of today. Because he went ballistic he now has a greater appreciation of friendships and his guild, also its part of why he saved me right. I mean he did say when he found me it was right after he got banned right" said Brooke cheery.

Smiling Lucy chucked, "You're very understand aren't you" she said amused.

Shrugging Lucy leaned forward, "Fairy wisdom I guess. Lucinda lived a lot longer than I did and she always told me to not look at a good person's bad past negatively. It was simply the path they took that lead them to the good their doing now. She always told me stuff like that" said Brooke shrugging.

"I guess someone with thousands of years under her belt has great teachings about life" said Lucy smiling.

"I bet all the things she knows could fill a library" said Levy smiling longingly.

"Yeah you would have loved her. When I find her again I'll introduce you two. I know she would have loved you Levy, she would probably love all of Fairy Tail" said Brooke fondly.

Hearing thundering steps Brooke jumped up when Gajeel and Lily started over, "Found a job that's good for some training as well!" she asked hopeful.

Waving a flyer he nodded, "Go home and pack for a week long job and by the time you come back you'll have a new element under your belt" said Gajeel confidently.

"Alright!" cheered Brooke running away.

Watching her leave Lucy looked to Gajeel, "What's got her so excited?!" asked Lucy amused.

Grinning Gajeel gave his signature Gee-hee, "I'm taking her on a special training trip/job. She asked for my help and I decided to help her if you're gonna be my partner you have to be strong no exceptions" he said walking away not noticing Levy wilt.

Looking at the girl nervously Lucy frowned, "Why don't you join them Levy I'm sure Gajeel wouldn't mind" she said encouraging. Looking up with a forced smile Levy shook her head, "I'm fine don't worry" he said dejectedly. Frowning Lucy sighed when the blue hair girl got up and waked over to job board, why were men always so insensitive unknowingly.

It was truly a gift that baffled her.

* * *

She was seriously rethinking training with Gajeel, breathing heavily she could feel her lungs burning, her arm muscles burning, and her leg muscles as well. Their job was in some far off place and Gajeel decided to take the hardest path he could find. That path was scaling a mountain. He intended for them to climb over it claiming it was the shortest path and the hardest. It would build her muscles up and her stamina. Pausing in the climb Brooke rested her head against the cold stone of the mountain, this was a mistake, this was hell, and she was pretty sure she was gonna die.

"Keep it up Brooke!" said Lily flapping behind her.

He was there to catch her should she fall which she had five times already. Each time he caught her brought her back to her spot gave her a moment or two before placing her right back where she fell. They were tough she never had to work this hard, her training was always on the spiritual side and they were giving her a taste of physical. Groaning she looked up to see Gajeel getting further and further away. Giving a small sob she looked over her shoulder at Lily, "Can't I quit fairy mages aren't physical" she cried.

Shaking his head Lily gave her a stern look, "You should learn to fight. If you are depleted of magic you can rely on you own skills as a fighter. Not to mention when ones stamina is greater their magic is known to rise up, the easier this becomes the more magic you will earn. Keep this in mind then push forward Brooke! With our teachings guiding you, you will return with a new element in your grasp" said Lily confident.

Giving out another whine Brooke nodded, accepting it. She asked for this so she had to go on. She would appear ungrateful if she complained about him training her. Staring her climb again she let out a small scream when she began sliding down. Her foot caught stone again though and she was once more making her way back up again, trying to even out her breathing she looked up. Gajeel was completely hidden in the fog now. She couldn't see him at all.

'Guess I better pick up the pace huh" she thought reaching up for another rock.

Ignoring her tiredness Brooke tried not to think about anything but climbing, she also thought about the rest she would get when she finally reached the top. She wouldn't move for an hour once she got up there. Gajeel would have to drag her to make her move before she was ready. With those thoughts in her head it only took her two hours to finally reach the top and when she did she let out a happy shout before collapsing. Laying flat on her back her legs still hanging off the side she stared up at the sky sleepily. She was so tried she could take a nap. However the weather was against her, smelling a spike of humidity in the air she could taste the static in the air. A storm was coming and it would be a bad one.

"We have to find shelter a storms coming" she sighed standing up reluctantly.

Looking over surprised, Gajeel stared at the sky then back at her with a confused expression. "You sure, I don't see anything" he said.

Stretching Brooke nodded, "We need to hurry, it's gonna be a bad one. Trust me I can sense the weather since it's one of my future elements I can sense changes in the weather. Mostly when its going to be bad. I can also sense tidal waves, forest fires, oh and those strong burst of wind you can experience in summer" said Brooke scanning the area around them.

They were only halfway up so they could probably find a cave somewhere.

"Fairy Mages can still experience things like that when they haven't even mastered their elements" said Gajeel curious.

Shaking her head Brooke looked back, "I'm the only one. It's only unique to me, my friends can't sense things about their elements unless they master them" said Brooke nonchalantly. Finally spotting a cave she started toward it waving at him to follow, however Lily and Gajeel were sharing a thought. Why was she different from the others in that? Following after her when the wind picked up, both found Brooke indeed knew what she was talking about. Once they stepped in a raging storm began to rain down on the mountain.

"Wow you were correct" said Lily stunned.

Nodding Brooke quickly transformed into ice, "Now to seal us off till it's done" she said shooting a beam of ice from her hands.

Jumping out of the way both males watched as a thick layer of ice covered the entrance. A blue glow now illuminated the cave though it was still hard to see. Hearing Brooke rummaging Gajeel was surprised to hear wood clacking together. He then smelt matches and soon there was a fire. "The is the cave is large enough we won't suffocate on smoke and with the entrance sealed wind and rain can't put out our fire or steal our warmth" said Brooke brightly.

Walking forward Gajeel plopped down in front of the fire, "You carry firewood" he asked surprised.

Nodding Brooke reached in her magical bag pulling out more things. Her sleeping bag, along with snacks and even a cooler fill with drinks.

"Your pouch as got everything" said Lily walking toward it with wide eyes, "Yep my life was made easy the day I got this baby. As for the firewood it's always smart to carry some around because if you get trapped and it's raining or snowing it's hard to get dry wood. I carry a little of everything in this, things I come across, trinkets I collet, survival items, and much more. Although I need to restock on wood soon and herbs, I've run low and now that most of my possessions are in my apartment I have more room for stuff" said Brooke happily.

Chuckling Gajeel leaned back, "You're a survivalist that's for sure" he said amused.

Looking at him Brooke shook her head, "Nope just hate the discomfort of camping so I prepare enough so that when everything goes wrong I'll still be comfortable" she said amused. She hated sleeping outside she would do it but she always tried to find something enclosed she could clean out. She absolutely hated bugs and the thought of finding bugs in her sleeping bag made her wig out like no tomorrow.

"You hate camping yet you deal with nature" said Gajeel smirking.

"Correction I hate bugs not camping, camping would be semi-alright if it weren't for the bugs" said Brooke pointedly.

Laughing Gajeel grinned, "So you're still girly" he said amused.

Crossing her arms Brooke glared, "I'm always girly" she cried defensively.

"Head-butting Natsu, punching out a Rune Guard, and fighting a wyvern is a far cry from girly, you have girly moments I guess but I picture you as Erza, a weirdo" said Gajeel grinning.

Scowling Brooke turned her back on him, "You're a weirdo" she announced firmly.

"How long will the storm last?" asked Gajeel curious peering back.

"The whole night I think so we better bunk down because I don't travel in rain, you can try and push me to but I stand firm by this. No rain travel got it" said Brooke smoothing out her sleeping bag.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

Frowning Brooke scowled at the entrance with both of their eyes on her, "Lightening is always trying to hit me. I mean seriously I attracted lightening like no one else…it's why me and Laxus will be together he's lightening and apparently I'm a lightning rod" said Brooke smirking proudly.

Staring at her blankly Gajeel shook his head, "You seriously want to be with him. Are you stupid or do you just like guys who aren't interested" he asked frowning at her. Smiling Brooke chuckled, "Don't worry about me I know it's a long shot but I would hate not trying and finding out later I stood a chance. If he ever tells me to back off permanently then I will but other than that I'm going to try my hardest to get a date. Then try even harder to be his girlfriend. He was always the prince I imagine, what girl wouldn't try to go for the prince. Now it's not even weird since he got frozen for seven years and I aged up" said Brooke happily.

Shaking his head Gajeel sighed, "Women are strange" he said getting a nod of agreement from Lily.

Shrugging Brooke smiled happily, "I just don't want to take the chance to not experience something wonderful. Because I played shy with Slate I lost so much time and almost lost my chance" said Brooke leaning back. She was so close from not being with him and losing a chance to learn what love could be like. Pulling her knees in she frowned as tears stung at her eyes, she really missed Slate. He was the sweetest guy a girl could know.

"Brooke are you alright" asked Lily concerned.

Nodding Brooke let herself fall over, "Don't worry I'm just recalling something painful from my past" she said sighing.

Nodding Gajeel stay silent for a moment before looking to Lily when a roll of thunder was heard, causing the exceeds whole body to freeze up. Shaking Lily tried to keep his cool but was failing miserably, "Lily you okay" asked Brooke concerned.

"N-Nothing is wrong" he said unconvincingly.

Frowning Brooke looked to Gajeel who jabbed his thumb at the entrance, nodding Brooke smiled at Lily, "Will you let me hold you I don't really like storms" she said pretending to worry. Looking at her Lily put on a brave face and rushed over at another roll of thunder, smiling happily Brooke gave the shaking exceed a squeeze. His shaking lessened considerably which made her happy, she got to help him out and she got to hold him.

Sitting in silence Gajeel poked at the fire before looking over at Brooke, "Brooke I need to talk about something with you" said Gajeel.

Looking at him Brooke nodded, "Ask away" she said happily.

Crossing his arms he looked into the fire, "You said no one else can sense the elements they have unless they master them. Only you have that ability, correct?" he asked.

Nodding Brooke frowned, "Yep I'm the only one out of us all, no one else shares this with me" she said confirming his question.

Nodding at her rubbed his chin, "You also told me once the reason it takes you longer to master elements then others because you're looking for the voice but don't actually know what it sounds like right. So it takes you forever because you're looking for something but you have no idea what it sounds like or if its even there" said Gajeel. Nodding once more Brooke silently wondered where he was going with all this. "What if you do already have the connection" he proposed.

Frowning Brooke looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Pointing to the outside Gajeel grinned, "What if because you hung out with that fairy you got a natural sense for the call of nature. You don't feel it calling because it's always calling to you, your so use to it you don't notice it. I mean the storm is a perfect example. Weather isn't under your belt but you can sense weather patterns. Maybe you've been looking at everything wrong; because you try so hard to sense. You don't move with the training quickly because you're sitting for months trying to sense something you already sense. So with my help and that in mind I bet you anything by the time this job ends you'll have your new element. Now first training method I want you to do is to try and sense when exactly this storm will end" said Gajeel grinning.

Frowning Brooke crossed her arms, it sounded too easy to be true but she would believe in Gajeel for now. Nodding she closed her eyes and tried to sense the pattern of the storm. She checked the winds and at what height the storm was the volume of water within the clouds. She wanted to say late morning but it would probably only last till the early hours of morning, "Morning I can't say early or late though" she said frowning.

Nodding Gajeel lay back, "Get some sleep we're heading out in the morning rain or not" he said firmly.

"Okay but hey do you want a sleeping bag I got plenty of extras" said Brooke going for her bad.

"Nope I'm good" he said almost falling asleep instantly.

"Wow…wish I could do that" muttered Brooke lying down with Lily.

"I wish that as well" said Lily jumping again when a roll of thunder shook the cave.

Smiling at his cuteness Brooke gave him a comforting smile, "I got ear plug or earmuff if you want" she said helpful.

Shaking his head stubbornly he closed his eyes, "I need nothing" he said strongly before subconsciously moving closer with another roll of thunder. Morning came quicker than she would have liked but when it came there was no more rain. Walking behind Gajeel she shivered at the cool winds, she put on warmer clothing for the mountain, her partner however did not. He also seemed unaffected by the weather which made her wonder. Was that a dragon slayer thing or a him thing.

Closing her eyes Brooke silently followed after, she really wonder if he was right about her training if he was then she could start mastering elements that much faster. She might have all of them under her belt in no time a thought that made her excited. Slamming into something hard Brooke stumbled back, opening her eyes she stared at Gajeel's broad back.

"Gajeel" she said confused.

Turning around Gajeel stared her down, "Okay this is how it's going to go. We're taking the mountain range to the town while here we're training your weather element that is the one we are going to focus on okay" he announced.

Nodding Brooke sighed, "Aye-aye captain whatever you say goes" she said.

"Good!" he said grinning.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed everyone and jus wait till you see what weather looks like! I'm kinda glad it got choosen weather and fire are the two I'm most excited about**


	6. Six

**Hello everyone and sorry for such a long wait. I hope you enjoy this, also know Lyon is in here for just comic relief nothing is serious. I figured don't read this comment if your not up to date on the manga, but I figure since he gave up on Juvia give him another short term unwanted love interest lol. He'll move on soon enough again as well lol.**

**Also I apologize it isn't up to my usual work I'm a bit off but I'll get back into the flow soon enough I promise.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gajeel was the devil in human form.

He was relentless and he was evil, every minute, every hour, every second was spent doing training that made body scream with pain. She was so happy they were only an hour away from the village, because if she had to put up with another day, she die.

Whining to herself Brooke groaned, her muscles scream for relief.

"Come on Brooke, times up!" yelled Gajeel, he and Lily were ready to go while she was ready to drop dead. Shaking her head no, she closed her eyes and listened to the nearby waterfall. It was so nice right here, the spray of the water was nice and could just feel that zen sensation coursing through her body. She didn't want to walk anywhere. "Oi wake up already!" yelled Gajeel.

"Five more minutes!" she yelled.

"No, no more minutes, get up Fairy Girl!" he barked.

Groaning she sat up annoyed, she wanted a longer break but the devil spoke and she made a deal with him. Pushing herself up, Brooke stretched, shaking water from her hair she slid off her rock and made her way over to Gajeel. "Lead the way, Dragon Devil" she said.

Grinning he nodded before making his way toward the village. Following him behind at a distance Brooke found herself wondering if all this training was making a difference. She hadn't really notice anything, except for sore muscles. Not to mention she could actually walk further without getting tired. That's all she noticed.

"You shouldn't lag behind Brooke, if you fall behind your training is for not. You must keep up an even pace to reap the full benefit of this training!" said Lily with gusto. Sighing she nodded, she didn't want to but Gajeel and Lily were helping so she couldn't complain.

Running after Gajeel she paused at the familiar feeling of a storm coming, "Gajeel another storm is coming, this one will be kind of light, and, um, no thunder and lightning, I think? I'm not a hundred percent certain but it shouldn't be bad at least!" she yelled looking up to the sky. Looking back Gajeel stared up at the sky too before letting out a hum.

"Try and advert it," he said at last.

"What!" cried Brooke shocked.

"Try and advert it, try to tap into those powers of yours. Tell the weather to go the other way or create a wind storm and blow it away! Tap into those power!" he cried carrying on ahead. Watching him carry on, Brooke sighed, why did he talk like it easy. Like talking to nature was like talking to a tree or an animal, or easiest of all a human.

Grumbling she pouted, "Seriously! What do you think I have a personal line to mother nature! Because I'll tell you now, I don't, she's not a very easy person to contact! In fact it's down right difficult!" shouted Brooke.

"Less talking, more diverting!" yelled Gajeel adding his usual gee-hee.

"Ugh, I hate you so much right now!" shouted Brooke.

"That doesn't sound like diverting!" he teased.

"I'll divert you!" she muttered.

"I heard that!" he yelled making her jump.

"Damn dragon ears!" she whispered even quieter.

* * *

Ringing out her hair Brooke sighed, they were finally out of the downpour. Groaning Brooke growled, it was just a hunch but she was pretty sure she pissed off mother nature. She tried her best to divert the storm, but with no luck. She pushed her magic into the storm only have it gobble it up and take a turn for the worst, but at least that was something.

She caused change, just not the change that she desired.

Looking out at the town, Brooke frowned, it was kind of weird. The town's people wouldn't look her in th eye. When they did they looked away almost scared, it made her wonder what was wrong with them. It wasn't like she was threatening looking.

Same went for Lily, even with his sword on his back. In his chibi form he was nothing but a cute cat that was only stuffing away from being a stuffed animal. "You notice it as well?" questioned Lily regarding the passing town's people with a calculating eye.

"They all look like they're scared of us. Why though? I mean no offense to you but you hardly look like a threat in that form. I know I don't look like one, I mean I've been told countless times I couldn't count as threatening even if I tried," said Brooke.

"They look like that because mages, bad mages have been threatening the village. Basically been using it as a home base and hurting any of them who disagree with them being here," said Gajeel coming up behind them with a grim expression.

"Why didn't they call someone in sooner than, I mean if it's gotten to the point they're scared of any mages those people have been here a while! Which brings a question to mind, how the hell they work up the courage to call mages in now?!" said Brooke.

Shrugging he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the city hall, "Don't ask me, the mayor had no idea we were coming. He was downright shocked to see us and even panicked when I told him we're here to help!" grumbled Gajeel angry.

Sighing, Brooke frowned, what could they do now. It didn't seem right to just leave them as they are, but then again it was against the rule to engage in circumstances such as this. If it wasn't a job or you weren't a mage of a guild it was consider illegal and legally the councils district. She knew for a fact though, that they never really got around to doing crap."So what now, if there's technically no job we can get in trouble for doing anything. However, it feels wrong to just leave. Not to mention I don't want to have come for naught, so what should we do. Break the rules and help them out whether they want it or not?" questioned Brooke.

"You won't have to break the rules," said someone from behind.

Looking behind them both mages and cat found a young boy, he was cute and looked well-groomed. He was probably from some high-class family, "Why do you say that, boy?" questioned Lily surveying him.

Nodding Brooke crossed her arms, "Yeah we only don't break the rules if this is a official job! Which it isn't, considering the mayor didn't actually hire us!" she said holding up the obviously fake flyer. The boy, however, just smiled at her.

He was short, probably only thirteen, but still he was short for a boy his age. His hair was golden like the sun and he kept it short except for his bangs that reached his chin. With one half of his bangs concealing his face they could only see one violet eye.

"Who said the mayor hired you. The job was signed and will be paid by Redmond Julius, I just forgot to add the Junior! Now mages of Fairy Tail if you'll come with me I'll introduce you to the others that have taken this job!" said Redmond.

Sharing a look with Gajeel, Brooke raised her eyebrow, "Others?" she questioned. Looking down at the flyer she found there was no information on their being multiple guilds involved, "Just hold on a second. There was nothing about multiple guilds and you could get in real trouble for what you just did!" said Brooke.

"I canceled it after Lamia Scale got here two days ago, you must have still been traveling and just didn't hear. It works out better though and I promise to double the reward if you'll work together with them!" he said hopeful.

"Well take it and you don't have to double we got friends in Lamia, so getting along won't be a difficult thing to do. Just take us to where they are and we'll get to work on ridding you of these evil mages! Also don't worry so much Brooke, Fairy Tail gets into these kind of situations all the time!" said Gajeel grinning.

Frowning Brooke crossed her arms, "Yeah but you don't have two family members on the council! Whatever though, I'll do it but if it all goes wrong I was never here!" said Brooke. Last thing she needed was Papaw and Granddaddy coming to Fairy Tail. That would be hell.

"Thank you and when this is over I know the town will thank you!" he said looking relieved.

Sighing while Gajeel grin, Brooke followed after Redmond slumped over. She had a feeling this would end as it always ended with her. Somehow she would be returning home with a pink slip, a pink slip that would bring the wrath of the gods upon her.

It took them awhile, but apparently with the locals scared of mages only an inn outside the city would take them in. A small cozy looking inn that rented out cabins rather than rooms, it was cute though with that camping feeling. At least the comfortable camping feeling.

Smiling at her and Gajeel, Redmond handed them a key, "I have paid for your room. So no worries about room and board. Please just get this villains out of my town, I would like to know some peace again!" he said excitedly.

Nodding fairy, cat, and dragon entered the cabin with the door closing behind them. "So now what?" questioned Brooke feeling the boy's energy leave. It seemed like he thought this would be a long-term mission, which made her question how large the dark guild was.

"We dump our stuff find Lamia Scale, then we scope out the dark guild and figure out a plan of action. After that if we still have time we launch the assault. If their bigger than anticipated, we'll bunk down then go after them in the morning. So don't worry," said Gajeel.

"You guys say that stuff but you only say it because you don't face the council, Master does, I don't get that choice however. I do something wrong, especially with the year I've had the big dogs will come to me, and I so do not want to see them. I know Granddaddy will do his best to try to make me leave the guild. He can be super overbearing and annoying!" said Brooke annoyed. He would push and push and push till you finally snapped. It was one of the reasons her mother didn't visit him often and her dad tried to get out of meeting with him.

She loved the man but he just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Following after Gajeel as he made his way toward a certain cabin, most likely using his nose, Brooke was a bit surprised to feel a familiar energy inside. "No way!" she said running past Gajeel right toward a cabin, who's door slammed open.

Stumbling outside was a young girl with inky black hair that fell to her waist in a wave of curls, her eyes were bright pink and she had a dark completion. She held an hourglass figure and a pretty face, "Brooke!" she yelled hugging her the moment she was close enough.

Hugging back Brooke chuckled, "Maya, I finally get to see you again! It's been too long, how are you?!" she asked happily. Pulling back she took a better look at her friend, she had gotten even more beautiful with the passing years. She was a knock out!

"I'm doing great! Got a cute boyfriend, you, oh is he your boyfriend! Not what I expect you to date, I mean Slate kind of had a dark thing but he was mild while he's hot and spicy! We like who we like though, so I guess he's cute enough!" said Maya rambling a mile a minute.

Chuckling Brooke smiled happily, same old Maya. The years may have made her prettier but she was still a motormouth with a million and one things to say. "Gajeel is my partner, not my boyfriend. I finally joined a guild! Fairy Tail to be exact, and no I didn't join because it's called Fairy Tail. I joined for other reasons, but me, him, and Lily created a team for jobs!" said Brooke introducing Gajeel and Lily who each gave a wave.

Gasping in happiness, Maya run up to Gajeel stunning the steel dragon by hugging him then kissing his cheek before moving on to Lily, "Thank you for taking care of my friend! I'm Maya, I hope we can work together!" she said please.

Frowning Gajeel scratched his head before nodding, "Same here, uh, Maya, I hope we can work together," he said awkwardly.

"Maya where the hell are you!" yelled someone inside.

Frowning Gajeel sighed, "Dog man, huh," he muttered. Looking at him confused Brooke jumped when a man who looked both dog and man stepped outside. He had a tan and around his doggish mouth it was dark brown. He also had dark brown doggy ears peeking out from his short brown hair. He was shirtless and had on baggy blue jeans and around his neck was a cord without a charm or anything.

The moment he appeared though, Brooke knew who Maya was dating. Maya was a huge dog nut, so much so she dated anyone doggish. This guy was a dream come true for her, "So, what's your boy's name?!" she questioned laughing.

"Toby isn't he cute!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah very cute!" said Brooke amused.

"Fairy Tail?" said Toby confused.

Out behind him two more filed out, the first was short with long blue hair he kept braided, he also had thick black eyebrows. He had black eyes and had a stern expression, he actually walked like her dad when he was making a point or lecturing. With his hand behind his back, he wore green robes with a matching hat he looked like a monk.

The second guy was the cutest in her opinion. He had an average height with spiky blueish white hair with some of his bangs pointing down on the left. He also had black eyes and his eyes were rather slanted, and his skin was pale. He wore blue, dark blue, and yellow shirt with dark blue pants with greyish blue stripes around his pants and grey boots.

Tossing the a wave Gajeel frowned, "Hey little mayor boy decided to hire us too, we didn't get the cancel before we left," he explained before anyone could make a move.

Walking down the steps the white hair guy nodded, "So Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale join forces once more it seems!" he said staring at Gajeel before his gaze turned on her. The moment his eyes met hers some weird happen he got a shocked look on his face and a blush work its way onto his pale face. He shook and he looked like he wanted to say something but the word weren't coming to him.

"Are you okay?" questioned Brooke curious as he continued to stared.

"Lyon-sama, um, Yuka-san there's something wrong with Lyon!" said Maya confused.

He looked like a fish out of water, meanwhile Yuka walked over to them concerned before an expression of disbelief work it's way on his face. "Damn it Lyon not again!" he groaned. Blinking surprised at that, both Brooke and Maya was confused, even Gajeel seemed to know what was going on with the Lyon guy.

"It hasn't even been a year since Juvia!" shout Toby angrily.

"Don't yell," said Yuka sighing.

"What is your name?!" asked Lyon finally speaking at last. He had her left hand clasped between his two, and he held a look of adoration on his face. That only confused her further, why would someone she just met have that kind of look on their face. It was like a look Slate use to give her when they were together.

"Um, Brooke, Brooke Fairie," she said pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Such a lovely name!" he said happily

Frowning Yuka crossed his arms as he eyed Lyon, "You just got over Juvia, don't torment another girl. Especially another girl from Fairy Tail Lyon, why don't you stop tormenting girls who don't know you and try to date one actually interested in you," he said shaking his head.

"Date, wait what!" cried Brooke confused.

Flashing her a charming smile he pulled her close, "Ignore them, they don't know what they speak of, they have never experience love like I have. Yes I was once in love with Juvia but that is the past. I could see she was no longer interested in me and I thought I never love again. That is till I saw your face!" he said glowing.

Giving him a nervous smile she chuckled, "O-kay, um you see I don't fee the same, I don't even know you! Plus I'm already in a one sided relationship at the moment. Adding another especially one I don't want to be in would just complicate things!" she said pulling away from him. She was slowly backing away to the safety of Gajeel and Lily's side, she didn't know if this guy was just a romantic or crazy. So it was better to stick close to two of the strongest guys she knew.

"Then I will sway you to my side, just you wait! I, Lyon will capture your heart!" he shouted dramatically. He had his hand over his heart and everything, as his other swept out for even more dramatic flare. "You will come to love me as I love you, after this job we share together! Just you wait, my heroics shall win you over!" he shouted.

Looking at Gajeel confused, all Brooke received was a shrug, "Okay you do that then, meanwhile you guys know where the losers hideout is?" questioned Brooke looking to the others.

"Toby found them!" said Maya proudly while the dog man grinned.

Crossing his arms Gajeel glared at them, "Which way I would like to know where they are. I also want to scope out the hide out before anything else happens," he said firmly.

Nodding Brooke smiled at them, "Yeah plus I'm a good sensor I can find out how many people were dealing with, along with what their power levels are!" she said happily.

Smiling Maya nodded, "Yep she's a way better sensor than I am, she can tell you right down to the exact number and power strength of the whole gang! She's always been able to it better than me!" she said proudly.

"The only thing I can do better then you when it comes to our magic, I'm afraid" said Brooke sighing.

Smiling Lyon grabbed her hand, "I shall take you, your cat, and your dragon slayer to their hideout!" he said excitedly dragging her along.

"Hey I'm not her dragon and Lily is my cat. I fought him fair and square!" yelled Gajeel running after Lyon, who simply ignored him and kept dragging a protesting Brooke.

* * *

Sitting behind large boulders, Brooke peeked out at the entrance of the hideout. It was inside a mountain, the dark mages would enter through a cave opening. They had actually widen the cave, turned the inside into a living area. There were man-made chambers and practically a maze inside, and inside there were multiple caverns, and narrow paths.

"Well Fairy Girl" asked Gajeel glaring down at the men.

Scowling she concentrated, there was a lot of them close to eight they were basically, seventy-eight of them. "Okay there is seventy-eight in total. Unless some are out then I can't say for certain. The inside is a maze and it's tricky but once you know it your good. It's mostly some place you can only get to through one room and it's hard to get there. The passage to the room splits and has a lot of dead ends, it also has a lot of loops" said Brooke.

Looking over impressed, Lyon smiled, "That is impressive, but how do you know about the inside?" he asked curious. Sensing people was one thing but how did she know how it was set up inside the cave.

"Easy, everyone is moving around, I sense them moving around I get an idea of what it looks like inside, it's simple! As for the people, about eight percent are low-level. Ten percent are regular run of the mill mages, and the percent are pretty strong. Then there's one guy one yours and, um, Lyon's level, Gajeel" said Brooke looking between the two. Faltering only at Lyon, when he gave her a smile.

She was unsure how to approach him, out of her whole life she approached guys not the other way around. Sure her and Slate flirted back and forth but in the end it was her who asked him out, he liked it when girls asked him out.

Watching the men come in and out Gajeel looked down at Brooke, "How hell can you even sense, I can smell people but I've never heard of any magic allowing you to sense people?" he questioned confused.

"Fairies are taught to sense life, we deal with nature and nature is life. So it's only natural we sense living things! I was always pretty good at it, Timber and Maya were a close third!" said Brooke smiling at Gajeel.

"We should head back and make plans!" said Lyon cutting in.

Nodding both of them followed after the white hair mage, Brooke would make sure she did her best on this job. Her goal was to not need Gajeel's help at all during the job. She would defeat her shared of thugs, not needing anyone to help her!

That was her goal!

* * *

It was the next day when they moved out. With a plan to flank both sides of the dark mages, Brooke would be taking the front with Lily. While the others, with Maya's help, would infiltrate from the back. Maya would melt a passage way with her poison.

Walking along the rocky path Brooke sighed as she carried Lily in her arms, "Are you sure something as simple as this will work?" she questioned unsure. It seemed too simple to work, she didn't want to question the Lamia people but it just seem to simple.

"It'll work don't worry! The simplest plans, are usually the most effective! So have faith, this plan will work, it's a well know plan but super effect. It's worked time after time," said Lily confidently.

"I guess, but it seems a little too good to be true. I mean it's like with certain medical potions, take it too much your body starts building an immunity to it. Who's to say bad guys haven't started developing plans to thwart this plan!" said Brooke frowning.

"You shouldn't worry about apes developing brains" answered someone who wasn't the exceed in her arms.

Jumping Brooke whipped around alarmed, only to find Lyon behind her smiling brightly at her full of nothing but cheer. "Lyon!" she cried shocked. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be with the others not with them.

Scowling at the white hair ice mage, Lily gave an irritated sigh, "What are you doing here?!" he cried glaring. He never liked it when someone went off target, he always preferred for everyone to stick to the plan.

"One of the stronger men as come up front! I volunteered to help you. So let us work together shall we, I promise to protect you should you need my assistance!" said Lyon dramatically.

Sighing Brooke shook her head, "Okay first Lyon, cut the whole dramatic flare. That's reserved for actors. If your serious about trying to court me, then lose it and start treating this like a normal person. I mean come on, who acts like this when they're in love. I know I never acted like this with Slate, and I definitely know I don't act like this with Laxus, at least I hope. I don't right!" she asked alarmed, holding up Lily to face her.

Frowning he shook his head, "No, you don't" he said quietly.

"See, I don't act like this with Laxus!" said Brooke a had on her hip.

"You like Laxus?!" questioned Lyon stunned.

"Oh course! Laxus's is kind, brave, and handsome! He has beautiful eyes, not to mention he's super heroic. He's like a prince! Not to mention he values his friends, a guy who values his friends is always a good guy!" said Brooke passionately.

Smiling at her Lyon grinned, "I've been told many times, I'm those things!" said Lyon grinning. Smiling back she quickly frowned again, she should probably at least give him a chance. She wasn't interested in him, but she be a hypocrite to deny him a chance when she was basically doing the same thing as Lyon to Laxus.

Just minus the annoying.

"Okay Lyon, I won't block your attempts to woo, but if you get forceful I'll hit! I swear to god I'll hit you. Understood!" she snapped.

Smiling he nodded before starting forward again with a perk to his step, sighing she followed after him wondering if she made the right decision. "Are you sure that's a wise decision Brooke?" question Lily cautiously.

"I be a hypocrite if I denied him what I'm doing to Laxus. Besides if it's just temporary attraction like I think it is, he'll be done with me soon enough. I mean how long did he go after Juvia?" questioned Brooke.

Frowning Lily thought about it, "It was probably close to five or four months. If that, but are you sure you wish to have him forcing his feelings upon you!" said Lily looking up.

Shrugging Brooke smiled down, "Everyone likes a confidence boost from time to time, not to mention I'm doing the same thing to Laxus. He has no interest in me yet, but he will! I doubt Lyon will get me to like him, but you never know! I mean love can bloom between mortal enemies. Who's to say he can't get me to love him, or who's to say I can't get Laxus to love me!" she said confidently.

Sighing Lily nodded before the sound of men shouting was heard, chasing after Lyon they quickly caught to him. Standing at the last corner Brooke peeked around, "There are a lot of people, you think Maya has made a path inside yet?" she questioned.

Strolling around the corner Lyon became serious, "If so then we should begin as well! This plan depends on both sides!" he said walking forward confidently.

Nodding Brooke set down Lily who transformed into his muscled form, while she turned into her ice fairy form.

"Fairy Make: Ice!" she cried feeling to cool energy envelop her.

Taking to the sky she watched the two below, Lyon, was the first to act. Bringing his hands together the cool energy of ice magic enveloped his hands, "Ice Maker:Floor!" he yelled slamming his hands to the ground.

Flying up higher Brooke smiled as the men shouted in shocked, they were slipping all over themselves, holding out her hands she charged her attack. "Snowflake Razer!" she shouted sending her snowflakes toward the men. She gave a few minor injuries and she pinned a few to the ground while others used their magic to counter her attack.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but was only twenty minutes. Brooke was pretty sure their numbers had double since yesterday. Simply, because the men kept pouring and pouring out of the mouth of the cave.

Panting lightly Brooke frozen when a drop of water fell from the sky and landed on her, looking up she frowned. This couldn't happen, not now. Hearing a roll of thunder, she groaned, it was happening. Whether she wanted it or not, if there was ever a time for her to control weather it would be now, before the show started.

"No, no, no, damn it no!" she cried.

It happen immediately like always, before she could even let out a scream a bolt shot from the sky straight for her. Dodging the second bolt she had to dodge a third and fourth too. Before she could even yell more were upon her. "Damn it all to hell!" she sobbed.

Pausing, Lily looked up at the sound of multiple lightning strikes, he was surprised to find Brooke being chased by lightning. She was barely dodging strike after strike, she was literally attracting them to her. She hadn't been kidding when she claimed lightning followed her like she was a lightning rod.

"What is going on?" said Lyon taking notice.

He wasn't the only either, the dark mages had taken up watching Brooke run away from lightning. Flying up as close as he could get too Brooke, Lily followed her holding up his sword, he even enlarged it. Trying to take the bolts from Brooke, but to no use.

It followed her!

Then it hit him, maybe her element was trying to connect with her. Maybe weather was taking it into its own hands and trying to force a connection with her. It was at least worth a try, but then again it would mean Brooke could get hurt badly. However it was at least worth a try.

"Brooke, allow the lightning to hit you!" he yelled.

"What!" she shouted.

Lily must have suffered a head injury to suggest something like that, it was completely insane to even suggest letting lightning hit her. "Have you lost your mind?! Did someone hit you while I wasn't looking? Who would even suggest something like that?" yelled Brooke stunned.

"Just do it!" yelled Lily going back down to aid Lyon.

Whining Brooke dodge more bolts before finally getting back up into the mountain, looking back at the icy cold stone at her back. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the lightning before she could hear it. Gasping Brooke bit her lip as pure energy coursed through her body, it didn't hurt as much as she thought but something was happening.

She could feel something stirring inside.

* * *

**If you feel up to it drop me a word**


	7. Seven

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They were making their way though the caves in record time, the only thing left was the boss. Someone Gajeel was eager to fight alone. He hadn't had a challenge in some time, not since the dragons at the magic games. Gajeel smirked, as the big man finally showed himself, he was middle age with dirty brown hair, with matching eyes. His clothes were covered in dirt, and his pale skin was too. He seemed to like earth. Frowning when the cave shook, Gajeel waited and almost fell when another quake shook the cave or maybe the entire mountain.

What was that?

Feeling it shake again he looked toward the front, could they be in trouble. The Lyon guy was strong, if anything was wrong surely he would be able to handle helping Brooke. Plus Lily was with her, but still he was a bit concerned.

Raising his hands to his mouth he glared at the boss, he would end this quick, "Iron Dragon: Roar!" he yelled blowing his iron dust toward the boss. The boss rolled out of the way though, slamming his fist to the ground he yelled,"Rockslide". Dodging a pole of rock that fell down from the ceiling he had to dodge five more before he was in the clear.

Landing on his knees he thrust his arm out, "Iron Dragons: Sword!" he yelled his arm transforming into a blade with then edge rotating like a chainsaw. Running forward he slashing through the poles of rock making them crumble. Swinging down on the boss he grunted when the man reached into the earth and pulled out a sword of his own. One made of crystal. "I thought you were earth!" he snapped.

Smirking the boss shoved him away and began his assault, "Diamonds belong to the earth, along with dirt, rock, and other gems. They are all within my control, and your steel will fall to my diamond!" yelled the man.

Smirking himself Gajeel, let out a gee-hee,"I'll take that challenge!" he yelled roaring with laughter. Going on the offense he attacked the man with all his strength, he pushing him around like he was a child. Backing him into a corner Gajeel struck down, doing his best to break the diamond sword, smirking when he heard a crack. Gajeel grinned in cheer when a panicked look over came the man's face.

"HOW? Diamond is stronger than steel!" he yelled stunned.

Laughing out joyfully, Gajeel continued his assault, "Dragon Slayer magic breaks all things, it smashes everything! My magic is design to cut through a dragon's scales nothing but my magic can do that! Diamond is a joke compared to a dragon!" he yelled gleeful.

However before he could really lay into the man a green mist filled the cave and the man fell limp, pulling away he frowned before looking back to find Brooke's friend Maya. Growling he was ready to lay into the girl before he noticed her expression.

She looked worried.

Feeling more tremors going throughout the mountain he frowned,"Gajeel-kun I put everyone to sleep. We need your help! Brooke is a bit of a pinch, I can feel she's lost control of herself, she needs our help to snap her out of it!" she said concerned.

"Lost control?" he questioned before falling over when the biggest tremor hit the mountain, was this Brooke doing. Was she causing the mountain to shake, this was strange she never lost control of herself before this. When she transformed into water and ice she was in perfect control of herself.

"Yes we can lose control of ourselves, it doesn't happen to all but it can happen. Saylor lost control of herself when she first transformed into darkness. It's her strongest element and she was temporarily consumed by it. I'm guessing Brooke just transformed into her strongest form, she's familiar with you so you'll be able to help her. I'll help too, but we have to hurry or she's gonna blow away the mountain" explained Maya quickly.

"Your magic is complicated!" grumbled Gajeel racing for one of the paths.

Laughing humorously Maya nodding in agreement, "Why do you think it's basically unknown?! To have our magic you basically get a rule book and a bunch of draw backs, all in all our magic is annoying!" joked Maya behind him.

"You can say that again. I'm guessing though, weather is Brooke's strongest element, because that's what we were working on! Weather, I guess her connection was stronger than I thought, I figure she would have a good connection with it. I just didn't think it would be this strong" he said bracing himself again as the mountain shook.

"To be truthful, her connection with the elements is stronger than all of ours. She takes it to a deeper level, teacher actually said her connection is stronger than even hers. The reason why, Saylor hates her, she was the star before Brooke. Brooke may take forever to get progress, but even then she's reach level more advance then even ours. To think it's all because she met Lucinda!" said Maya sighing.

All because of Lucinda, Brooke was suppose to be more powerful than her fellow pupils simply because she met a fairy, an actual fairy. Was it suppose to be because she in a way learn the fairy magic first hand. Like him and Natsu, they learn dragon magic from a dragon. Was that why she was suppose to be the strongest. It also made him realize how weak fairies were, at least the fakes, if Brooke was their strongest.

"By the way I know what your thinking. We're formable, she just has the strongest connection to the elements she's not our strongest. Timber is that, she became a close range and long-range fighter, she's the star of our family. Brooke just has the potential to become the strongest in the history of our magic. If only she could learn to work faster!" said Maya knowingly.

"You talk a lot," said Gajeel.

Laughing Maya nodded, "So I've been told!" she said amused.

Rushing through the caverns and tunnels it wasn't long before they finally reached the outside, once out they were smashed with icy winds and snow. Lightning lit up the sky and winds howled through the mountain.

"Wow!" said Gajeel actually impressed. Jumping when a deafening boom attacked his ear drums the steel dragon cringed and fell to his knee, "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. His ears were ringing, "Stupid ass dragon hearing!" he snapped.

Moments later figured crashed down next to him, "Lyon-sama!" said Maya stunned. Groaning Lyon pushed himself up with a sigh, he looked a little beat up and his hair looked like Laxus's even his bangs stood straight up. "Lyon-sama, are you alright?!" asked Maya concerned.

Groaning he nodded, "She's a lot tougher then she looks. After she got zapped by that lightning everything went weird. She wiped out the men, zapped them with lightning, after that she went crazy and started attacking the mountain. She seems to determine to break it!" said Lyon confused.

Frowning Gajeel stood up rubbing his right ear, "LILY!" he yelled. He would get close to Brooke and see if he could snap her out of her craze. Cracking his knuckles he grinned when his cat came toward them. Lily really was the best cat unlike the others, his Lily, could hold his own and even kick others asses.

Letting the Lily grabbed him, they flew up with Maya behind them. Heading straight for the large white swirling clouds filled with lightning. "How hard should it be to snap her out of this!" asked Gajeel, yelling over the roaring winds.

"Don't know, it's different for everyone. A slap to the face, a shout of 'Hey it's me, stop', or hell a full on battle with her. For Saylor she didn't snap out of it till Brooke slapped her. Of course afterward she attacked Brooke, for daring to lay a hand on her!" said Maya laughing.

Smirking Gajeel nodded, if a slap was all that she needed he send her into the wall. That should wake her up, "Lily take me in!" she yelled excited. Giving a nod, Lily zoomed toward the clouds and broke though. It took maybe a minute before they finally tumbled into the sphere, once inside they both look around, it was rather calm inside.

Looking around they finally spotted Brooke, "Wow!" said Gajeel. She had completely changed like her other elements only this one was different. One could tell just by looking at her weather was her more powerful element simply because the transformation was elaborate.

Her blond hair turned silver falling to her knees, with some pulled back and held in place by a ribbon that looks like the sky at sunrise.

Her clothes transformed into a sleeveless dark blue dress that tied around the neck, the fabric colored to look like a stormy night sky,and on her arms were matching arm warmers. The skirt reached her knees and was lined in dark purple sheer ruffles, with a sash around her waist. The sash looked like a sunny blue sky, with nice puffy white clouds.

It didn't stop there either, she gained miss-matching earrings. On her left was an earring of a storm cloud with lightning and on the left was an earring of a tornado. Last was her wings, they grew large and petal shape colored a transparent dark blue, lined with silver. The insides of the wings there were snowflakes, raindrops, and angry grey clouds shooting lightning.

Gaping a little in shock, Gajeel crossed his arms, "Wow, her other forms aren't that elaborate. I mean they looked simple compared to this, real simple!" he said impressed.

"Yes, I guess the more elaborate the form, the more powerful connection she holds to the element. You were right to train her in weather, Gajeel," said Lily nodding.

Smirking Gajeel let out a laugh, "Hold on tight Lily, Iron Dragon: Club!" he yelled thrusting his arms out. His arm turned grey and extended toward Brooke, it smashed into her back and sent her straight into the mountain wall. Gajeel only had a moment before he and Lily were electrocuted by Brooke. "Damn it!" he yelled pulling away.

Frowning he glared, it seemed Brooke wouldn't be easy. Turning to face them, Brooke looked glassy eyes and furious, "Maybe I'll get my fight yet!" he said grinning. Pulling away from Lily Gajeel flipped and twisted, "Iron Dragon: Scales!" he yelled, his body became covered in the scales and his hands transformed into claws. Landing on the wall he drugged his claws in the mountain stone. Climbing up he dodged a couple of lightning strikes before leaping away from the wall toward Brooke.

She brought hands to her mouth and blew between them creating chilling winds, grunting when ice formed along the scales. Brooke didn't leave it at that though she rushed toward him using the winds to increase her speed and with a kick she shattered his iron skin. Yelling out in pain, Gajeel punched her across the face before kneeing her in her stomach. Flipping away as she spit up blood he was caught by Lily. All around them the storm started to falter, looking at Brooke, Gajeel found her clutching her stomach.

Her eyes began to change as well, the lifelessness beginning to fad as she finally came back into control. Coughing she groaned, "Ga-Gajeel!" she cried out in a horsed voice. She was hurting all over, her back, her stomach, her face, and her leg. "Why does it hurt?!" she cried.

Smiling at her he pointed to her, "Gee-hee, sorry I had to get rough! It was worth it though, look what you're in fairy girl, by the way you're welcome!" he said amused.

Looking down Brooke gasped, she was in a new form! She finally connected with a new element and she did it in a week. A whole week and she finally gained a new form! Tears filled her eyes and emotions filled her up, rushing toward Gajeel she hugged the dragon tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Gajeel! Thank you so much! I love you, you're the best ever, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she shouted full of joy.

He was the best! He finally helped her succeed at something, she was so happy right now nothing would ever be able to ruin this mood. "Okay, you can stop now. Brooke, stop, I don't like hugging. You can stop now, BROOKE!" he yelled trying to pry her off.

Laughing she let go and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry Gajeel, I'm just so happy! I never thought I could get a new fairy from within a week. You're the best partner every, I'm so glad we teamed up! I'm so glad I joined Fairy Tail! I'm just so happy!" she cried sobbing like a child. She just couldn't hold back her tears. For so long she thought she was stupid and slow, all because she couldn't tap into her elements. Gajeel changed that though!

"I'm sorry, but I need another hug!" she cried excited.

Rushing toward him she hugged him tightly ignoring his protest, "Damn it Brooke I don't hug!" he yell trying to pull her from him.

"Suck it up!" she sobbed.

* * *

Watching the Rune Knight load up the Dark Guild members, Brooke sniffed back tears, she was so happy she could probably keep this up till they got home. However, for Gajeel she was slowly getting back to normal, he said the salt in her tears hurt his nose. So for her friend, she was locking away her tears, "Brooke are you still crying?!" asked Maya brightly.

Looking over at her friend Brooke chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just so happy!" she apologized. She had stood off to the side trying to get her tears under control. The only one willing to accompany her while she cried was Lily, who allowed her to hold him once more.

Chuckling Maya nodded, "I bet!" she said smiling, smiling back Brooke gazed over to Gajeel who was apparently getting scolded by Lyon. He apparently didn't like how rough the dragon had gotten with her, it was nice of him, but Gajeel did what he had to.

"I'm really glad you finally have a guild! I was worried about you, ever since Slate died you sort of lost touch. I hear from you, from time to time but you stay so isolated. I'm happy to see your finally opening back up and making new friends. Even if your friends are a little rough around the edges!" said Maya gazing at Gajeel.

Sighing Brooke nodded, "Thanks for worrying about me, and I'm sorry that I did. I just felt bad after he died, convinced I was cursed. With time though I stopped doing that, and after that I was embarrassed to contact you all. It was silly thinking I was cursed, but you do stupid and silly things when your depressed," she said quietly.

"Well I'm happy your finally smiling again. You have a beautiful smile and it would be a crime to hide it, now tell me have you got anyone new in mind for the title boyfriend?!" said Maya coy, she nudged Brooke lightly with a mischievous expression.

Blushing Brooke squeezed Lily tight and rubbed her cheek against his head and fuzzy ears, "Well he's no Toby, but I have my eyes on my lightning prince! He got frozen for seven years so he's age appropriate now! I can't wait to get home and hug Laxus, I'll have to give him and extra big hug!" she said glowing.

Blinking surprised Maya crossed her arms bewildered, "You mean that guy is real! I always thought he was a figment of your imagination! Do you have a picture of him!" she asked excitedly.

Sighing quietly to himself as the girls giggled, Lily sighed, did this Maya really expect Brooke to have a picture of anyone with the short amount of time she been in Fairy Tail. He had been their longer than Brooke and didn't have anything of the others. Brooke surprised him though when she pulled out a drawing of Laxus.

"Here he is, downsized of course. Isn't he just so cute!" cried Brooke flush.

"How did you get a picture like that, did Reedus give that to you?!" questioned Lily stunned.

Looking down at him Brooke shook her head no, "Nope I drew this, I'm not as good as Reedus but when I like the subject enough I can draw them pretty decently. I mostly messed up on his body, Laxus is a bit more muscular than the picture and his hair isn't so flat" she said, pointing out all her mistake.

Nodding Lily smiled, "Your quite good, you should get lessons from Reedus to improve yourself," he commented staring at the surly face Laxus.

Beaming Brooke grinned, "You think he gives lessons!" she asked excited.

"He might if you asked," he said.

"Maya, its time to go!" yelled Toby.

Sighing Maya frowned, "Ah, well I guess good-bye till next time. Visit me sometime Brooke, and I'll be rooting for you to win the lightning prince! Also it was a pleasure to met you Lily, please take care of Brooke!" she said ending with a smiling as she bowed to Lily.

Smiling back Lily nodded, "I shall, after all Brooke is my guildmate, not to mention a partner on my and Gajeel's team!" he said waving goodbye.

"Thank you and till next time, bye!" she yelled running off.

Waving goodbye to Lamia Scale, Brooke gave Gajeel a questioning look when he finally joined her and Lily. He looked tired. "What's wrong Dragon Boy? I didn't think my hugs took that much out of you!" she questioned amused.

Groaning he glared, "This is your fault I had to listen to that ice bastard bitch about you hugging me! He thinks I'm interested in you, idiot wouldn't listen to a damn word I said! When we get back remind me to kick Grey's ass, for not ending that assholes life! I don't care if they were fellow pupils that ice mage is annoying!" yelled Gajeel frustrated.

Chuckling Brooke followed after Gajeel who stalked his way back toward town, "Sorry Gajeel!" she said amused.

"Your damn right your sorry!" he yelled.

* * *

Walking through town Laxus sighed, he was getting restless. He was about ready to leave, just take a mission alone instead of waiting for Ever and the others. Or maybe he should just take Natsu on a mission show the twerp how to really get the job done.

Then again he have to listen to the moron yell every five minutes 'Fight me', that would be more annoying than doing nothing at all. So he would scratch that plan. Frowning he scratched his head, maybe he should just mess with Natsu. It was always fun putting him into the ground, getting him rowdy then crushing him like a big bug.

Smirking Laxus picked up his pace before slowing down when a familiar flowery scent hit his nose, flowers, cake, and vanilla. He knew that scent pretty well considering the owner hugged him every chance she got, hearing quicken footsteps he braced himself for impact.

"Laxus!" she cried, her cheerful tones echoing slightly in the almost empty street. Everyone that was there, searched for the sourced of the yell and he waited for her to leap onto him. This time she came from behind, feeling her leap onto his back he sighed. She really did have nice curves, he could feel them pressed up against him. She truly fit in with the women of Fairy Tail, a wonderful curvy body, with nice breast. She was smaller the Lucy but bigger than Cana. Her legs were the best though, she had nice long legs she kept silky smooth. Her rear end wasn't all that bad too, right up there with Mirajane's and Erza's.

"Hello Brooke, glad to see your back!" he said with a slight smirk.

"I thought of you every day!" she said letting go sliding down his back. Shuddering as she did he scowl when her warm body finally separated from his. Running around she gave him a bright and cheery smile, "I almost forgot your face!" she said gazing at him.

She stared at him with bright eyes, "You know what I missed you too, especially your hugs!" he said smirking.

"You did!" she cried excitedly.

Smirking he nodded, "Yep your hugs and your scent, you smell very good!" he said amused.

"Are you teasing me," she asked laughing.

Holding up his hand he pinched his fingers, "A little, but I did miss your hugs. They are always nice to get in the morning!" he said honestly.

Eyeing him suspiciously she smirked, "You just like feeling a girl up against you, don't you! You like feeling the soft curves and breast pressed up against your body!" she said knowingly.

Crossing his arms she smirked back, "If I say yes, does that mean my hugs go goodbye?" he questioned.

Shaking her head no Brooke gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I said I like my guys a little perverted didn't I, it doesn't bother me! Bye, I'm going home tell everyone me, Gajeel, and Lily are back will ya!" she cried running off toward the middle of town.

Watching her run off Laxus's eyes drifted down to her rear end till she finally turned out of sight, "It's going to be hard to resist that!" he said continuing his way toward the guild. It would be real hard to resist a girl with a nice body, pretty face, and bubbly personality. However, he would endure, it was his own policy not to get involved with someone from the guild unless it was truly serious. He didn't want to take a chance of messing it up and being at each others throat for the rest of their lives. He was certain all Brooke had been a crush, and all he had been attraction to her body. Unless that changed he would just take her hugs.

* * *

Just as dragons slayers had a weird quirk with motion sickness, fairy nature mages had a secret quirk of their own. One that current plagued Brooke, she had been trapped in her apartment for over a week, a victim of the weather.

Weather had always affected her and her fellow pupils strangely. Hot and muggy days were spent in misery, they unable to muster the energy to do a single thing, they usually took refugee in a walk in freezer. Windy days they would themselves energized unable to stand still. Then those days were it was just right, not to cold, not to hot, with a nice little breeze they didn't have the energy to do anything.

The weather that attacked her this week however was rain, rain was the worst. At least in Brooke's opinion. She could barely keep her eyes open when it rained, she would fall in and out of sleep, losing all track of time.

Groaning she did her best to keep her eyes open as the storm outside raged on. Sighing she wondered if her guildmates had noticed her absences. Had they come to her house while she slept or did they choose not to bother her. Munching quietly on a granola bar, Brooke's eyes slowly drifted shut, she struggled to keep them open but with no suck luck.

Hearing pounding on her door Brooke opened her eyes and sighed, was someone finally coming to see if she had died. Or was it some visitor falling into the category of friend or family, either way Brooke was pretty sure she never find out.

Finding her eyes drift shut, Brooke let out a quiet snore, she was just so tired. Falling into a deep slumber the last thing she register before falling asleep was the sound of wood splitting.

* * *

A week had passed since their mission with Lamia Scale, a week had passed and Brooke had been seen by no one. She had stayed cooped up in her apartment. She hadn't even come to get her half of the reward. So Gajeel took it upon himself to bring it, and finally find out what happen to the ditzy fairy. He was pretty sure it couldn't be anything like soreness, he hadn't hit her that hard. He also held back on the way home training.

Pounding on her door Gajeel stood outside in the rain with Lily. They were given no answer however, pounding harder Gajeel growled. He had enough, punching the door down he ignored Lily and strolled in. "Gajeel, you can't just break into people's home!" scolded Lily before jumping when thunder rumbled, rushing inside the black cat rushed up the stairs.

Following after, Gajeel opened the door to the lobby and looked around to find no sigh of his partner, that was till he head a quiet snore. Looking over he found Brooke snoozing on her window seat, snuggling into fuzzy white pillows and covered in a matching blanket.

Growling irritated, Gajeel stomped over to the fairy girl, "Brooke, damn it. When someone knocks on your door, the least you can do is answer instead of sleeping. Hey, I'm talking to you! Brooke, wake up!" he yelled grabbing the front of her shirt.

Lifting her up he fond she was limp, her head was tipped back and she kept on sleeping. "Brooke, hey, wake up" he said concerned. Shaking her, he found she just flopped around, she wasn't waking up at all. What was wrong with her? Was she sick, or was she dead. No, she was breathing, that meant she wasn't dead, so she had to be sick.

"Lily, go get Wendy! I think Brooke's sick, she won't wake up!" said Gajeel worried.

Gazing at the girl, Lily nodded, before shaking at another roll of thunder, frowning Gajeel looked outside at the raging storm. He should probably go instead of Lily, "Never mind, you stay here, I'll go get Wendy. I can track her down faster!" said Gajeel running out of the room.

Watching him leave, Lily walked over to Brooke, climbing up beside her he shook her, to see if he could awake her, but she still slept soundly. Pinching her cheek Brooke simply batted his paw away from her face, and still slept.

"Strange?" he said puzzled.

She seemed perfectly fine, she just stayed fast asleep. Hearing a thud he looked down to find a half eaten granola bar. "Well, at least I know your eating, lets see if you've been drinking any," said Lily rushing off toward Brooke's kitchen. Looking through her drinks he found there was a dent in the beverages. "Good she's drinking!" he said smiling.

Waiting by Brooke it didn't take long for Gajeel to finally return and with company. Not only did he have Wendy but along for the ride was Erza, Laxus, Levy, Lucy, and Master. "You almost brought the entire guild!" said Lily amused.

"They insisted, I didn't tell them to come," said Gajeel picking up Wendy and dropping her in front of Brooke.

"I came because I'm the Master, when one of my children is in trouble I have to be there, Laxus is here to learn this. He will one day lead Fairy Tail and I want him to learn what it means to be Master!" said Master proudly.

Nodding Lily turned his gaze over to the girls, "I'm her friend! I want to make sure she's alright" said Lucy concerned.

"It's the same for me and Erza" said Levy watching concerned, while Erza nodding.

Standing in silence all watched as Wendy used her magic, scanning Brooke she had a look of concentration on her face that morphed to confusion. "There's nothing wrong with her! She's staying hydrated and fed, she's not sick, and I see no spells on her. She completely fine!" said Wendy confused.

Growling Gajeel reached over and grabbed the girl by her shirt again and lifted her up shaking her limp body, "How is this fine? She's like a doll, she's doing nothing at all but sleeping. A normal person would wake up and tell me to knock it off but she hasn't!" yell Gajeel.

Blanching Wendy rushed forward, "Gajeel-kun don't do that!" she cried panicked.

Frowning Levy looked over to Brooke's bookcase, walking over she scanned over the titles, maybe Brooke had a book on her magic. Spotting a spine with no title Levy pulled it out and found it was a journal. On the front in Brooke's handwriting was 'Fairy Nature Mage Facts', "Guys I found something!" said Levy waving the journal.

"What is it?" asked Lucy walking over, with Erza.

"A journal she wrote. It's suppose to be facts about her magic, let's see, oh, she wrote a table of contents! Let's see, hmm, weather!" said Levy scanning the page. Once she got the page number the tiny blue hair bookworm flipped through before she finally found what she was seeking. Scanning over Brooke's handwritten words, Levy found what she was seeking and it was a little strange. Then again so was dragon slayers whole motion sickness.

"Okay, she's perfectly fine, just a victim of the weather! It seems that once they make a connection with their first element they tap into the magic in nature. This makes them vulnerable to shifts in nature! The most common is weather, rainy weather makes her sleepy, so sleepy that she'll keep on sleeping even when someone is screaming in her ear!" said Levy closing the book.

Frowning Gajeel looked over, "She sleeping because of the weather, how lame is that!" he yelled glaring down at his partner.

Giving him a blank stared Lucy scowled, "Oh yeah, and getting motion sickness is just so manly and awesome" she said sarcastically. Glaring at the blonde Gajeel turned his head and let out a teh, what did she know.

"One more test!" said Levy smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza confused.

Winking Levy walked over to Laxus and pushed him in front of Brooke, laughing quietly she ready herself, "Oh Brooke! Guess who came for a visit, it's Laxus!" she sang. There was a reaction at once, leaping up Brooke immediately latched onto Laxus, shouting his name in joy as she hugged him tightly.

Sighing Laxus sent an irritable glared at Levy who was busy laughing with Erza and Lucy, pulling Brooke off he found she was already asleep once more. "I'm putting her to bed," he rumbled walking toward the back.

"She's really attached to Laxus!" said Master amused.

"Maybe you should make him stay with her till the storms over, someone should protect her just in case someone tries to sneak in!" said Levy slyly.

Stepping forward Erza smiled, "If that's the case I-" she started before Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth. She would help her friend get some alone time with the lightning dragon even if that alone time was spent with her dead to the world.

"Right, Laxus is perfect!" she cried.

Letting out a hum, Master nodded, "You girls are right! Laxus!" he said the moment his grandson walked into the room. Looking at him confused, Laxus scowled when the all the girls, but a confused Erza gave him grins. "You will be staying with Brooke while she's asleep! We need to make sure she stays safe during her slumber!" said Master brightly.

Glaring Laxus pointed to Gajeel, "Then make Gajeel stay with her, they're partners. Partners take care of partners!" said Laxus scowling at his grandfather.

"No it has to be you Laxus! You much stronger the Gajeel, what if she's attacked suddenly! You will definitely be able to protect her and yourself so good luck, I'll keep my fingers cross that no one attacks!" cried Lucy shoving everyone out. Including a protesting Gajeel who was yelling he was more powerful than any lightning wanna be dragon slayer.

Once they were all out Laxus groaned, stupid women always trying to set people up. If he didn't want to be with Brooke that was his choice. Sitting down in the girly apartment Laxus found the chair was rather plush, he practically sunk into it. All around him were flowery, girly, things. From fairies to flowers, she had figures and even wind chimes. Real life flowers were everywhere perfuming the air. Not enough to make one sick, but enough that it could be smelt all throughout the house. There were roses and lilies in her room, while honeysuckles where in the living room, he could also detect oranges, or at least orange peels.

"Hmm not a bad combination," he said surprised.

* * *

**If you feel up to it drop a word! Also thank you Lan Phan for your words! I enjoyed them very much!**


End file.
